Capturing Lina's Heart
by Kitsuma
Summary: Someone is after Lina's heart. Xellos kidnaps Lina! Of course now that he has her he has to deal with her fiery temper, human illness', and the fact she has him wrapped around her finger! X/L
1. Capturing Lina Inverse

Chapter 1 Capturing Lina Inverse

Lina Inverse you will be mine!

A mysterious figure chuckled and teleported away.

Lina sneezed she could have sworn someone was talking about her. It had been a pretty slow day. No bandits, no pirates, no mazoku...it was like chaos had taken a break from bugging Lina Inverse. Strange though. Chaos if boiled down to it...was Lina Inverse.

"Lina your not catching a cold are you?" asked the hyper active Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun.

"No I am NOT catching a cold!" Lina yelled at Amelia for the hundredth time.

Amelia seemed to shrink and fall back away from Lina's glaring eyes. "I'm just worried Miss Lina!" Amelia pouted trying to defend herself.

"She's right Lina you shouldn't yell at her," said Zelgadis Greywords.

Lina crossed her arms and turned her head away stubbornly.

"What are we talking about again?" asked Gourry Gabriev the most stupid as they come.

"Slipper slap!" yelled Lina as she slapped Gourry with a slipper.

"Jellyfish brain!" she yelled at him. She picked him up by the collar and started to shake him violently. "Use your head for once!" She scolded him.

Zelgadis and Amelia simply tip toed away trying to save themselves from Lina's wrath.

"Where do you two think your going?" Lina asked smirking showing her fanged teeth.

"My my aren't we as lively as ever!" exclaimed a voice as he teleported in front of the Slayers. It was Xellos.

Zelgadis glared. Lina glared but at the moment she was glaring at everything.

"Hi Mr. Xellos!" exclaimed Amelia.

"Hold on! I know who you are let me think on it!" said Gourry trying to really remember Xellos' name even though Amelia had just said it.

Xellos sweatdropped. "Honestly Mr. Gourry my name is Xellos remember?" he told the long haired blonde.

"Oh I remember now your name is Xellos!" he exclaimed.

Lina slapped him on the back of the head with her slipper.

"No shit Sherlock!" Lina yelled and started to shake him again. Xellos only smirked as he took in the energy of chaos.

"What are you doing here Mr. Xellos?" asked Amelia.

"Well..." Xellos started but he never got to finish. "Nope don't even answer that!" interupted Lina. Xellos pretended to pout.

They continued on their way.

They reached a clearing and started to set up camp. Lina took a stick and a piece of her hair and started to catch fish that were in a river nearby.

After everyone had eaten Xellos walked up to Lina.

"What do you want fruitcake?" asked Lina.

"Why just to take a walk with you Miss Lina!" he exclaimed.

Lina narrowed her eyes at the mazoku. "Why would I take a walk with you?" she questioned the ever tricky priest.

"Trust me Miss Lina," he simply replyed.

"Trust you? Why?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Honestly Miss Lina have I ever downright lied to you?" he shot back with another question.

'No he hasn't I guess,' thought Lina. She closed her eyes and got up with a huff.

"Ok ya old fruitcake I'll walk with you if your that scared of the dark," Lina said opening her eyes to reveal her ruby colored eyes as they dared Xellos to try anything funny.

The others had already gone to sleep through Xellos and Lina's little chat knowing that Lina would be alright.

They walked a good deal into the woods. Finally Xellos stopped.

"What is it now fruitcake?" Lina asked annoyed she had her arms behind her head and seemed very bored.

"I assume...Miss Lina you know of Miss Sylphiel's and Mr. Gourry's relationship?" he suddenly asked.

Lina became sad in an instant. "What of it?" she seethed.

"I also assume...you are aware of Ms. Amelia's and Mr. Zelgadis' relationship?" he didn't even bother to answer the question Lina had asked and just shot back anther one.

"So?" Lina snarled. Xellos was acting weird. Though it hurt for a while of Gourry and Sylphiel's relationship she thought she was over it.

"I assume Miss Lina your lonely?" he asked. This is the third question!

"As if Xellos!" Lina yelled back.

"You lie to me Miss Lina? I am hurt! I can feel your emotions Miss Lina you can't hide what you feel from me," he answered her. He turned to face her.

Lina gasped as Xellos frowned and opened his eyes.

Lina got in a defensive position.

Xellos teleported right in front of Lina catching her off guard. But instead of attacking her like she thought he would. He HUGGED her!

Lina tried to free herself from his grasp. "Xellos what the HELL are you doing!" she screamed at him.

"Miss Lina...I don't like it when your lonely," he whispered into her ear. Lina continued to struggle against him.

"Damn it Xellos let me go!" She seethed into his ear. Xellos' grip only became tighter.

"Don't fight me Miss Lina," he calmly whispered into the sorceress' ear.

He lifted her chin and kissed her. Lina tried to punch and kick him but his legs prevented her from kicking and his arms held hers tightly but not hurtingly. Xellos sighed into her lips when Lina did not return the kiss.

Lina continued to struggle against him.

"Sleeping," he whispered as he kissed her lips once more. Lina's eyes began to feel droopy and her eyes glazed over with exaustion. Finally she fell into his chest asleep.

"My my Miss Lina...I told you not to fight me," he whispered lovingly into her ear as she slept peacefully in his chest.

Picking her legs up to where he was carrying her bridal style he teleported her tiny frame and himself to Wolf Pack Island where Zellas would be waiting.

So... How was this chapter! Please review. It would be nice if you did. Its going to be mainly about Lina, Xellos, and Zellas if you havn't already figured that out so don't expect to much mushy stuff from other characters. There is Lime in this story as hinted by the Romance. I'm not good with fluff, lime, lemon whatever you want to call it. But I thought it would be fun to write about Lina and Xellos. So please review! Flames are welcome!


	2. Wolf Pack Island

Chapter 2 Wolf Pack Island

Xellos arrived in Wolf Pack Island craddling the small body of Lina Inverse.

"Ah Little Xellos you have returned with the Inverse girl I see. Good job," congratulated Zellas.

"Thank you Lady Zellas," replyed Xellos doing a head bow as to not drop Lina.

"You know where to put her. After your done with that I want a detailed report," commanded Greater Beast.

Xellos once again nodded and teleported to a house that was located on Wolf Pack Island. He went into Lina's new room and laid her on the bed. He kissed her forehead.

Xellos knew that Zellas knew he loved the great Lina Inverse. That is why she sent him to capture her. To turn her onto the side of the Monster Race. It benefitted Xellos quite alot.

Lina would not grow old and die, she would be able to be with him always, and she would be able to love him like he loved her.

Plus the only reason Zellas wanted Lina was for a couple of reasons actually. The main one. Lina's strong power and two...she wanted grand children.

Xellos sweatdropped when he heard the second reason. But he would deliver and in no time at all Lina would be happy to oblige Greater Beast's will.

He turned to the fiery sorceress sleeping peacefully. He snapped his fingers and her cloak and armor arrived. He stared at her once more. It was hard to believe this tiny girl caused dragons to run in fear and monsters to tremble. For humans to panic that they would do anything she asked. Bandits cowering for their lives at the utter of her name. He smiles and soon this wild flame would be a warm fire to snuggle into.

A wild fire tamed by him. Xellos Metallium who so loved to play with this dangerous fire.

He teleported back to Zellas' side and gave his detailed report.

Back with Lina. Xellos was sent on another mission. To keep Lina's friends occupied for a while so that Zellas could put her influence into Lina.

Lina awoke a day later to be in a lavender room. 'It reminds me of Xellos' eyes,' she thought. 'Wait...XELLOS!' she mentally screamed. She rushed out of bed stumbling a bit and banging her head on some rather hard furniture.

"Where am I?" Lina asked to nobody in particular.

"You honey, are in Xellos' house," replied a voice.

Lina gasped and turned to see none other than Greater Beast...Zellas Metallium.

"Welcome Lina Inverse to Wolf Pack Island," greeted Zellas.

Lina didn't know what to do. One wrong move and it could be all over.

"Don't worry honey. I won't kill you. I need you to do two things for me in fact," stated Zellas smiling warmly at Lina.

'She smiles so nicely...but shes a monster who has already admitted she needs me to do two things,' thought Lina darkly.

"I need you to lend your power to the moster race and to bear me grand children with Xellos as the father. Organic monsters created by actual mating by two strong creatures creates an even stronger one," commented Zellas.

"As if I would have sex with Xellos!" sneered Lina.

Zellas sighed. "You don't have a choice honey," she said getting up and walking gracefully to Lina's side. "You don't have a choice," she whispered into her ear.

Lina didn't dare move incase it angered Greater Beast.

Zellas took her finger and touched Lina's cheek. She shivered more out of what the hell is she going to do to me instead of fear.

Zellas than took her whole hand and rubbed Lina's cheek. "You have soft skin honey," she commented sweetly.

"uh...excuse me but may I ask what the HELL are you taking!" Lina hissed.

Zellas merely laughed as she put her head to Lina's forehead. In an instant all of Lina's memories came before Zellas' mind. Skimming through the images Lina's eyes glazed over. Her hands fell limply to her sides and Zellas scanned her memory laughing at some bits and expecially when she found that Lina had stepped on Xellos' head.

Finally done with the memory searching she moved her hand to Lina's chest. Lina snapping out of her daze made a move to stop Zellas but a simple stare from Greater beast made Lina stop.

Zellas put her hand on Lina's heart. Lina started to feel way to uncomfortable. Zellas however ignored the awkward silence as she pressed her ear to Lina's beating heart.

Lina gasped. 'Okay this chick is seriously taking major drugs!' thought Lina nervously.

Zellas closed her eyes and willed her core to go in sink with Lina's heart.

Lina gasped as she felt the intense pain of Zellas connecting to her heart. She could no longer stand as she slumped to the floor her eyes once more glazed as Zellas went to the floor with her. Her ear still listening to Lina's heart as its beating became calmer to a more healthy rate.

She closed her eyes and felt all the heartache in Lina's life. Finding every weakness she could find in Lina so that she may persuade her to love Xellos and to persuade her to become a monster.

Finally she found it! The heartache of not being able to be with Gourry Gabriev.

Unsynching her core with Lina's heart she took the dazed Lina and put her back into the bed. In a few hours Lina would be awake and alert and by that time Zellas would have a plan to make Lina love Xellos for eternity and to make Lina into a monster.

She teleported away from Xellos' house and into her temple. She took a cigarette and lit it.

"Soon Lina Inverse...very soon honey and you will be mine along with your power and the cute little grand children I can't wait to see!" Zellas chuckled to herself raised her wine glass in a toast to happy marriage.

How was that. Just incase the humor was supposed to be the drugs and happy marriage. I can be funny when I don't mean to but I want to be funny I can't lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review or I will Dragon Slave your ass!


	3. Zellas' Plan

Chapter 3 Zellas' Plan

Lina woke to be back in the bed. She instantly remembered the awkward moment with Zellas and started to blush. 'I wonder what that fruitcake was doing to me?' thought Lina.

Getting out of bed she heard her stomach growl.

''Hahahahaha!'' laughed Zellas. "Your appetite has just a big of reputation as you Lina Inverse," said Zellas smoking a cigarette and rocking herself in a rocking chair.

"Gah!" screamed Lina she hadn't noticed that Greater Beast was sitting in the lavender colored room.

"Calm down honey, your going to have a heart attack and die before you can even give me grandchildren," stated Zellas who was silently laughing.

"I never agreed to it!" yelled back Lina who forgot who she was talking to. However Zellas ignored it and continued.

"We can talk this over..._dinner_," Zellas said simply.

"D-d-dinner?" stuttered Lina still trying to recover from the spook from earlier. 'I hope Lina Inverse is not a house specialty,' Lina thought darkly.

"Yes honey, dinner, don't worry I won't eat or feed off of you. I have already eaten," Zellas answered Lina's thought question.

"Ok," Lina said guardedly. The old Lina was coming back and soon with food in belly she would be ready to take on Greater Beast. At least just enough to get away from her.

They went to the dining room where there were tons of different style foods. Meat, rice, chinese takeout, Japanese style seafood, all the great foods people dream of eating everyday.

And all that food went to our darling Lina.

Lina forgetting who she was dining with started to immediately stuff her face with food. Zellas merely looking in shock. She had heard of the Inverse girl's eating habits but when she had to duck to stay away from a flying bone she didn't realize it was THIS bad.

"Quite the appetite for a young girl," stated Zellas dodging another bone that was coming her way.

"lalsdkfjoedifkjdf," Lina said glaring at Zellas and continued to eat her food.

Translation: Can't you see I'm eatin now! We'll talk later.

Zellas nodded and dodged a shrimp tail that was coming fast to her head. 'If I survive dinner first,' thought Zellas dodging a T-bone.

'Is she deliberately throwing food at me,' thought Zellas but when she looked at Lina with her eyes barely over the table Lina was eating like a wild animal. Zellas estimated that she would finish this dinner in about five more seconds.

Zellas was not wrong.

Burping, "Excuse me," said Lina cleaning her teeth with a toothpick and patting her belly. "Ya got any desert?" Lina asked Zellas.

Zellas coming from behind the table stared in shock. "You want more?" she practically yelled.

Lina remembering this was Zellas shut her mouth. "You wanted to talk about something, spit it out then!" Lina said with a guarded voice. She did not care anymore that this was Zellas. She defeated Shabranigdo, Hellmaster, Gaav, Valgaav, Darkstar, Zannafar, and the Ghost of Shabranigdo. Zellas the Beast Master would no longer scare her as long as she didn't do the creepy thing she did earlier.

Zellas sat herself in a chair. "Yes, as I said you are going to bear Xellos' grandchild," Zellas said daring Lina to object.

"I never agreed to it!" Lina argued once more.

"You don't have a choice," stated Zellas calmly. She was confident of her abilities to win this and make sure Lina agreed whole heartdly.

"I do to!" Lina yelled back.

"No, you don't. Besides Xellos will be kind unlike lower demons and most human males. High ranking Mazoku take care of their females and never break their hearts. Like a certain blond headed swordsman," Zellas said lighting another cigarette and blowing out the smoke.

Lina gasped. 'Thats what she was doing finding my weaknesses!' thought Lina darkly as she covered her eyes.

"Gourry Gabriev was his name was it not? And the girl he chose was Sylphiel was it not?" asked Zellas innocently.

Lina didn't answer so Zellas took as an oppurtunity to carry on.

"Not to mention if I'm correct your parents wanted you to marry some guy you didn't even know or love!" Zellas sneered.

Lina bowed her head in defeat. With a few words Zellas had her pinned.

"I will NOT marry Xellos or BEAR his children," hissed Lina.

Zellas sighed. 'So close,' she thought. Lina Inverse was going to be harder to crack than she thought.

"You will spend a long time with Xellos and see what I mean. Eventually Lina Inverse you will love him," Zellas sighed teleporting back to her temple.

'And I will be long gone,' thought Lina. She went to the lavender room. Put on her armor and cloak and snuck out of the house.

'I will be long gone,' with that thought in mind Lina ran into the forest. She didn't know how far inland she was but eventually...she would reach water and fly away from here no matter how long it took her.

How was that chapter? You know I aske questions I expect to be answered back its rude to leave me hanging like that! Jking ^_^ I don't care if you review or not seeing how this is just something I whooped up from my insane mind. Also if you have any questions I will be happy to answer them!

-Kitsuma the Sorceress ^_-


	4. Get Away and Illness'

Chapter 4 Get away and Illness'

Lina ran through the woods. She had been running for at least an hour with breaks here and there.

Stopping for a breath it started to rain and rain hard.

Lina squinting through the rain cursed, "Damn, its going to be harder for me to get away now. Damn monsters could track me down and not get slowed by this weather. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"

Lina stopped yelling and started to run through the rain again. Running was not her style but even against the strongest monsters she faced she needed back up.

Finally she met a beach. "Now I hope mainland isn't to far away," commented Lina.

Turning around hoping nobody was following her she faced the raging sea again.

"RAYWING!" she casted levitating into the air and flying over the sea.

'Damn the wind it keeps pushing me down. If I get into the water now I'm as good as dead!' thought Lina trying to stay out of the sea that was sending high waves trying to swat her down like a fly.

Back with Zellas. Zellas looking through her all seeing mirror across from her saw Lina trying to escape Wolf Pack Island. Sighing she laid back into her chair. "Lina, Lina, Lina what am I going to do with you?" she said to herself.

Lina was getting exausted. She let herself fall a couple of inches but then got back up to the height she was once at. The waves were getting stronger as she approached the eye of the storm.

Rain got into her eyes and at that moment a huge tidal wave came and grabbed Lina.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Lina screamed as she was put underwater.

She was being tossed and turned over and over. She could no longer tell which way was up or down.

'I'm losing air!' Lina thought starting to panic. She moved her arms trying to swim to the surface or what she thought was the surface. But the current kept pushing her down.

Finally she was brought up for air. Lina did not hesitate to breathe it in but for just that second she was put back underwater and again tossed and turned.

Lina underwater for to long started to black out. She was worn out and no longer tried to fight the current. Not to mention she was freezing.

Lina lost conciousness as soon as the waves started to settle down and the storm moved on. The waves rocking her gently onto the shore of Wolf Pack Island.

Lina laid there in the sand for the rest of the night. To exausted to move and to exausted to think.

She tried to open her eyes but only got blurry vision. Lina tried to get up but her legs wouldn't cooperate and Lina fell back into the sand.

Her eyes focused on the forest and slowly with the gently sound of the calm waves on the beach and the songs of the birds Lina fell asleep once more. Too tired to even fathom she had not even gotten away from Zellas Beastmaster.

Zellas seeing Lina on the beach in her mirror summoned Xellos.

Xellos bowed as he entered the temple.

"Lina has tried to get away she is laying on the beach fetch her and take her back to her room," commanded Zellas.

Xellos sighed and bowed. Teleporting to where Lina was he saw her tiny form on the beach.

As he approached her he saw that she was sweating but shivering. She grabbed at the collar of her shirt as if she couldn't breathe.

He picked her up bridal style and nuzzled into her neck. She was running a dangerously high fever.

"My My, Miss Lina you should not have escaped no you should not have," whispered Xellos into her ear.

Teleporting back into his house and into Lina's room he set her down.

He would need to get her out of her soaked clothes and to do that she would have to be naked.

_In Xellos' mind..._

Undress Lina=seeing Lina naked=Lina finds out=Xellos becomes Roast Chicken

Xellos sweatdropped but opened his eyes when he heard Lina cough violently.

"No choice I guess," Xellos said to himself.

He started to undress Lina and when he saw her naked flesh he gulped. But turned serious once more when Lina started to violently cough agian.

Finishing the job of undressing her he did not take time to admire her beautiful body but got a dry nightgown that was just plain white and put it on her. Buttoning her shirt when he got to the breasts he couldn't help hearing the moan from Lina when he accidently rubbed his fingers there.

Trying not to get excited he finished buttoning her shirt. Next was the pants. After he carefully put on her underwear he tried to put on her pants.

Finally able to do so without doing anything to arouse Lina in her sleep he teleported to his room trying to breathe normal again.

"I am so done for when Lina finds out I undressed and dressed her.

He heard Zellas call for him and teleported instantly to her side.

"Yes Beastmaster?" he bowed as he entered into her chamber.

"What is Lina condition?" she asked him smoking a cigarette.

"She has a dangerously high fever along with some internal wounds probably from being banged up by the sea," he answered.

"That was unexpected but this can be used to our advantage. Lina has refused to accept you for a mate something that I want to change fast. With her being as ill as you say she will no doubt need to be taken care of. You will take care of her and till she is well you will not DARE try anything, understood?" Zellas commanded.

"Of course Beastmaster," Xellos said bowing low.

"One more thing. Don't let her try and run away again," Zellas said playing with her wine glass.

"Of course," Xellos answered yet again.

He teleported back into Lina's room. She was still unconcious not to mention sweating and again pulling at the collar of her shirt.

He walked up to her bed and put his gloved hand on her forehead it was burning hot he could feel it even through his glove.

He crawled into the bed with her. He knew that Lina would have to sweat this sickness out so he snuggled as close to her as he could.

"Get better soon," he said soothingly into her ear as he removed a strand of her sweat soaked hair from her face.

"Get better soon," with that he molded his body into hers and watched over the ill stricken sorceress.

How was that chapter? Please comment on something hehe. I know I said I don't care if you reviewed or not but now its getting kinda nerve racking like. GASP there just reading it! Do they like it! Is it horrible! You know suspension. Anyway. Chapter 4 is here!


	5. Lina's Illness

A/N Here are some comments I got. If I forget to post yours up here plz tell me so I can properly thank you!

melody726:

So far I like this story. :) But I think there needs to be some sorta symbol to let the readers know when the story is done and when your speaking like: A/N (for author note). This is just a suggestion though. ^.^

KITSUMA: Thank you for liking my story! I will take your advice and use A/N to let you know that I have stopped the story chapter thingie. Thank you for telling me that! ^_^

Jenesa306:

Love it, I hope you continue writing, the way the story is going is really exciting. Xellos and Lina were always my favorite coupling. Please continue soon :)

KITSUMA: I'm glad you want to read more it makes me feel appreciated! Xellos and Lina are my top pairings that I would love to see happen unfortunately Gourry and Lina will always be in both the actual manga and anime so what to do but fantasize what could happen between them lol.

Chapter 5 Lina's Illness

Lina opened her eyes in the morning the very next day. She was still burning and she felt like she couldn't breathe though she was panting.

Her throat was dryer than a dessert and she noticed she was back in the lavender room. 'I didn't even get to escape the island. SHIT!' Lina thought to herself. Even mental yelling exausting her.

"Awake I see?" Xellos asked walking into the room with a cup of what Lina could smell to be peppermint tea.

Lina not feeling like talking to Xellos just glared and turned to where her back was facing Xellos.

"My, My Miss Lina such a temper! I advise you not to do that stunt you just did with the sea. Very risky indeed!" Xellos warned.

"Now, Miss Lina would you like a hot bath?" Xellos asked. Lina shook her head. Even shaking her head took to much effort she just wanted to stay in the bed. Her body seemed to be twice its normal weight.

Xellos sighed. "Miss Lina you should really take a bath it will make you feel better," Xellos pleaded.

Lina only coughed violently in answer.

Xellos set down the tea cup and walked over to Lina. Putting a hand onto her burning forehead it had not gone down even a little bit. However it did not go up which was a good thing.

Lina he could feel was shaking underneath his touch. Looking down at her her eyebrows were tightly knit together and her eyes closed trying to bear some unspeakable pain. Lina coughed violently once more seeming to be so hard that it shook the bed.

Lina should not move. But she needed that bath.

"Miss Lina?" Xellos questioned. He was going to ask the unspeakable.

"..." was Lina reply.

She was curled in such a tight ball. She felt cold but she felt hot. Again pulling at the collar of her shirt.

"Miss Lina?" Xellos asked again slightly shaking her.

Lina opened her eyes and glared. "W-w-what?" she stuttered. Her voice was so shaky and it hurt to talk.

"I could take the bath with you, you need to take a bath Miss Lina!" Xellos once again pleaded his eyes opened and from what Lina could see he was truly worried.

Lina shook her head no. But from what Xellos could sense she was not that angry at the question.

"Can you drink the tea?" Xellos asked bringing the tea cup towards her. Lina shook her head she just wanted to sleep.

She felt arms wrap around her and gently lift her to a sitting position.

"Here," Xellos said putting the cup up to her lips. Lina took a few sips feeling the soothing liquid go down her sore throat.

Xellos took the cup back so Lina could breathe before putting it back to her lips where she greedily started to guzzle it.

"Slow down Miss Lina," Xellos smiled. Lina didn't care the soothing liquid felt good on her throat and she wanted more.

Finally Lina had finished the tea she was picked up bridal style.

"You really need that bath Miss Lina," Xellos said looking at her. Lina was already half-asleep and probably didn't even hear Xellos.

Xellos brought her into the bathroom. He started to undress her. Lina did not refuse and the fact she couldn't raise a fist even if she wanted to.

Only looking at her face he put her into the bath. Going in with her with his clothes on. He started to gently rub her with a sponge and expecially on her back where most of her sweat was.

Lina took in the good feeling of the water and felt someone scrubbing her back. She knew it was Xellos but he was trying to help her not to mention his gentle scrubbing was very good.

Lina sighed into the water she felt a little better after the tea and the warm liquid around her body.

Lina let her eyes close for just a second.

Xellos felt Lina go limp into his embrace. She had fallen asleep in the bathroom!

Xellos couldn't blame her. One she was sick, two this was pretty good feeling water, and three with a gentle rubbing on your back would put anyone to sleep.

Taking her out and drying her he dressed her into a clean gown and laid her on the bed tucking her in.

He checked her forehead and the fever was still dangerously high but Lina was no longer pulling at the collar of her shirt which means they had made progress.

Xellos took the tea cup and went out of the room to prepare food.

Knowing she was sick she probably would just like a good helping of soup.

Taking a cook book he looked to try and find a good soup to make for people with fevers.

Back with Lina she was sleeping peacefully in the bed. Peaceful is what I the author would like to say. Lina was tossing and turning in the bed.

_In Lina's Dream_

Lina was running towards Gourry. Gourry's back was turned and no matter how many times she called for him he never turned around.

"Gourry! Gourry! GOURRY!" Lina screamed at him. Finally Gourry turned around and in his arms was Sylphiel and they were kissing quite passionately.

Lina stopped trying to reach Gourry. She fell to her knees in defeat and felt the hot stream of tears as they rolled past her cheeks as she could only watch as Gourry and Sylphiel kissed.

_In the read world_

Lina tossing and turning started to cry. Her hands were in such tight fists that her nails were making her bleed.

Xellos had finished the soup and took a bowl that he thought Lina would be able to eat and brought it into her room on a tray.

He dropped the bowl. Lina was tossing and turning not to mention there was blood on her hands and she was sweating rivers and crying? She even seemed to cry out and scream as if in pain. Everytime she screamed she coughed violently.

Xellos ran quickly to her bed and started to shake her. "Miss Lina! Miss Lina! MISS LINA!" he yelled shaking her.

Lina calmed down and her eyes fluttered open even though some tears still rolled down her cheeks.

Lina feeling ashamed of looking incredibly weak to somebody no less XELLOS turned away from him and made a slight whimper noise when Xellos turned her back over and started to wipe away her tears.

"Miss Lina what is wrong?" Xellos asked cleaning the blood off of her hands.

Lina closed her eyes and shook her head.

Xellos crawled in behind her and sat her on his lap. Lina was surprised by this gesture.

_"High ranking mazoku take good care of their females," _Zellas' voice rang in her mind.

Lina closed her eyes. Xellos wouldn't understand. "Was it about Gourry and Sylphiel?" asked Xellos rocking her back and forth.

With a snap of his fingers a fire started in the fireplace across from her bed.

Lina nodded her head yes.

Xellos nuzzled into her neck trying to comfort Lina making soft cooing noises. "Go back to sleep Miss Lina," he whispered soothingly.

Lina shook her head no. "I don't want to have another nightmare," Lina's voice rasped. She was actually scared but who wouldn't after they just saw their love of their life kissing someone else.

Xellos continued to rock her back and forth. "Sssshhh its okay," Xellos said unusually gentle.

Lina remained wide awake.

"Sleep Miss Lina," Xellos cooed casting a sleeping spell as he held her between his arms.

Lina at once felt the spell take hold of her but she didn't want to have that nightmare again. But the dance of the flames and Xellos' gentle rocking made it impossible to ignore the request of her drooping eyes as she let the spell take hold and she sighed into Xellos' embrace.

Xellos tucked her back into the bed and curled himself around her making soothing sounds as Lina ran around in the playground of dreams once more a little child with nothing to fear.

A/N Well how was that? I tried to make it expecially long this time! I know Lina seems to pass out alot in this story but between the sleeping spells (Which I don't count because their spells that literally KNOCK out their opponents) and the sickness I would pass out alot too. I mean a dangerously high fever which means she's like burning 120 if thats possible but you get my meaning. And the bathroom I would have falled asleep the moment I touched the water lol. Please review!


	6. Making Progress

A/N There is some lime in this chapter so if you have problems with lime or are to young skip this chapter because I will not tell you when the lime is coming because if I interupt it will ruin the story -_^

melody726

The highest(normally with chances of not suffering too much brain damage)a person's temper could be, would be about 109'f but even then there could be brain damage. I believe at 112'f (or was it 115'f?) the brain begins to melt but don't hold me too accountable on that one, lol. But, the A/N does help indeed. :) And no problem. ^.^

KITSUMA: lol thank you for that wonderful science lesson. However I was using 120 as an example of how high her fever was since 120 was the first number that popped into my head lol.

Anime-Ice-Princess

This is so sweet :) Great job, really this is one of the best (If not THE best) Xellina stories I've ever seen! I can't wait to read more, please update soon!

KITSUMA: Thank you I'm glad you think its one of the best xellina stories you've read.

Chapter 6 Making Progress

Xellos woke up the following morning with no Lina in the bed.

He sat upright in surprise. 'Did she try to runaway again in her weakened state?" he thought.

Running to the window to see if he could see her he saw her sitting under a tree looking up at the sunrise.

Xellos sighed in relief. He continued to watch her as her hair blew lightly in the wind.

She was sad was the first thing that Xellos felt radiating off of her and looking at her watch the sunrise. She was a caged bird that needed to be freed.

Xellos didn't like it when she felt sad it had a bitter taste to it.

Teleporting next to her she jumped a bit in surprise. "X-xellos!" she rasped.

"My, My Miss Lina you should be in bed or you could get worse.

Lina shook her head and continued to watch the sunrise.

The sad waves were still pulsating off of her.

Xellos sat behind her and pulled her into his lap. "If your going to watch a pretty show you should stay warm," he told her using his body heat to protect her.

Nuzzling into her neck to check her fever it had gone done quite far with only little heat radiating off of her.

"Xellos...I can't believe I'm saying this to you but...I'm scared I don't think I'm ready...for that," she told him with her bangs covering her eyes.

Xellos listened to her worries. She was right she was not ready but Xellos was more than willing to wait for the bud to bloom as well as help fertilize it till it was ready to fall.

"Ssshhhh Miss Lina, its allright. If your not ready your not," he said to her softley in her ear. He made Lina lean into his body till where her back was using his shoulder as a rest.

As the sunrise came Lina's eyes felt like closing it was a pretty sunrise but Lina had woken up around midnight and had stayed up to watch the sunrise.

Xellos moved to keep her awake. Lina he knew was tired and with a slight fever so she still needed some shut eye.

But he was alone with her and she was doing quite well.

But until he got Beastmaster's permission he could not do anything to her which made him angry. With Lina confiding her worries to him she was weak now emotionally and he could make her easily love him with all her heart.

But it was progress. If Lina was getting enough courage to confide in him she was beginning to trust him.

_"Xellos!" _Xellos heard Beastmaster summoning him.

He sighed. "What is it?" Lina asked in her raspy voice.

"Nothing to worry about!" he exclaimed his eyes closing like they always were and he smiled teleporting him and her to her bed and tucking her in. "Rest for now," he said petting her head.

"I'm not a little kid Xellos!" Lina yelled back at him. Xellos chuckled. That was the Lina he knew and loved.

He teleported to Beastmaster's temple.

Lina huffed and turned to her side on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

Xellos bowed low when he entered her chamber.

"How is Lina Inverse?" she asked.

"Her fever has gone down to a slight one at least by tomorrow she will be in tip top condition," he reported, "if not later today."

Zellas nodded. She could tell that Xellos was frustrated that until she gave the word he could not touch her.

"Feel free to do light touches," she cooed. Xellos snapped his head to look at her his eyes wide open, "Thank you Beastmaster!" he exclaimed.

He teleported away happy that he would be able to try and tame his little wildfire and free his caged bird.

He teleported into Lina's room to find her asleep. Snoring lightly he crossed gracefully to her bed and watched her sleep deep even breaths.

He ran a hand over her silky red hair. Lina woke up to see Xellos. "Good morning Miss Lina!" Xellos exclaimed happier than usual.

"What is going on?" Lina asked suspiciously.

"That's a secret Miss Lina!" Xellos said cheerily.

'What is wrong with this fruitcake! First he was all gloomy and now he's all happy!' Lina thought. 'Does taking drugs run in the family?' she thought to herself.

Xellos had teleported to make some breakfast and Lina got dressed.

She walked out of the room to try and find the kitchen when she followed her nose she was greeting by a huge kiss to the lips.

Lina couldn't think of what to make of this. She trusted Xellos now at least a little bit since he had taken care of her while she was sick but...did she love him for that?

Xellos mentally smiled. This time Lina was not refusing him at least not yet. Her waves told him she was confused of what to make of this.

Xellos decided to nudge her. He gently pushed her up against the wall and Lina gasped in surprise opening her mouth where Xellos easily slid his tongue in.

Now Lina was really confused her mind barely registering what was happening. All she wanted was some food!

Xellos gently ground his body into hers makig her do a slight moan. Closing her eyes she deepened the kiss.

Xellos continued to rub her like a cat did to mark its scent Xellos was doing the same thing so that other mazoku would know that Lina Inverse was his mate and that it would remain that way till she was ready to make the pledge of immortality to him and their sould be bonded.

Lina finally registered what was happening and gently pushed Xellos off. Xellos was not worried he was able to mark his scent on her as well as steal a kiss from her and not get fireballed for it.

She went into the kitchen to see breakfast ready and all past events were gone from memory as Lina dove in.

Xellos chuckled. 'It won't be long now,' he thought.

A/N How was this chapter for ya'll? The lime in case you didn't know was the kissing scene as I said not major yet but it will get there. Hehe.


	7. Freeing the Caged Bird

A/N

Me and Gaara 4ever  
2010-09-18 . chapter 6

WAH! UPDATE DANG IT! MORE MORE MORE! I WANNA READ MORE! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?

You will find out soon enough MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Thx for reviewing!

Anime-Ice-Princess  
2010-09-17 . chapter 6

Soooo cute :) You have a brilliant knack for fluff! I love this story so much! Please update soon!

Thx this is my first actual fluff fic excluding pleasure which I deleted because I didn't like it.

I'm sorry I havn't updated in ever! I met every author's best friend...writer's block. Trying to find out how to progress the story without it going to fast. I just hate it when people get right to the point with Xellos and Lina or other pairings its like hello! They havn't actually gone out romanticly why are they suddenly having sex! Lol.

There will be more fluff in this chapter than the last one so I suggest if your underage not to read this story any further because I don't want to be the cause of creating perverted evil little 4th graders.

Chapter 7 Freeing the caged Bird

Lina finished the breakfast in record time. Xellos had simply sipped his tea as he watched her eat with interest.

Lina stretched and announced she was going for a walk.

"Allow me to come with you Miss Lina since this is a mazoku island there will be mazoku who love to have you for a meal," he stated.

"No your just making sure I try not to runaway again," Lina shot back a little hurt that Xellos didn't trust her after all she confided in him.

Xellos sensed that her feelings were hurt and left it at that.

"Then have a safe walk Miss Lina," he said bowing and teleporting away from the room.

Lina sighed she knew he was in the astral plane watching her but at least he was giving her some space.

Leaving the house she went into the woods towards the beach she had washed up on.

She sat on the beach twiddling with a piece of shell she found.

She sighed sadly she didn't want to be here.

Xellos watched her and again saw how his caged bird neeeded to be freed. Smirking he found out how to free her.

"Stupid Xellos," Lina whispered. She had forgotten he was still there but it was easy to forget since one could not see him and she was so lost in thought she couldn't sense his presence.

Teleporting to where he was hovering over her he said, "Now who is stupid Miss Lina?"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Lina screamed. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry Miss Lina...you just looked so sad," he replied opening his eyes to stare into hers.

Lina looked in his eyes and she quieted down immediately. Xellos smirked.

"Now Miss Lina why do you get quiet when I open my eyes?" Xellos asked.

"W-well because w-ell," Lina stuttered.

"I think you get excited Miss Lina when I open them," he stated smirking wider when Lina blushed bright red.

"Do not!" she argued.

"It's just well..." Lina started to explain but didn't get the chance for Xellos had kissed her.

Moving to where he was completely over her body he started to press down on her forcing her to lay down.

Lina was shocked she wasn't expecting to be kissed. When Xellos pushed her into a laying position she tried to push him off.

Xellos feeling Lina pushing him made butterfly kisses to the nape of her neck where he continued to suck.

Lina moaned and stopped trying to push him off.

"Xellos...stop it," she tried to get out.

"I don't think your body wants me to," Xellos whispered seductively into her ear and nipping at her earlobe getting another moan from Lina.

"Xellos please stop," Lina begged.

Xellos only moved his hand inbetween her legs and moved two fingers up and down.

This movement caused Lina to moan really loud and move her hips up.

Lina no longer tried to stop Xellos as he took his other hand and went up her shirt and rubbed her left nipple.

Lina started to pant fast she had never been touched there before and it felt good.

Xellos smirked Lina was lost in the world of pleasure but he would not take her yet she would only regret it later.

Instead he just enjoyed teasing her with his finger in her area and on her nipple.

Moving back to her neck he started to lick and suck on it creating a bright red mark that he would later bite into.

Lina moaned and her body felt hot as Xellos continued to move his fingers on her area.

He took his hand and put it in her pants and panties to touch her.

Massaging her clit Lina moaned extremely loud and covered her mouth.

"Don't be embarassed Miss Lina I want to hear you," he whispered kissing her mouth and licking her lips for entrance.

Lina complied and they had a tongue battle with Xellos obviously the victor.

Xellos' hand that was rubbing her clit moved to her vagina where he started to finger her very slowly.

Lina moaned and panted wanting more.

Xellos easily removed her shirt.

Lina realizing what Xellos had done covered her breasts.

"Don't be shy Miss Lina," Xellos whispered.

Slowly Lina removed her arms.

Xellos bent his head to her breasts and licked the right one.

Moving his tongues in circles produced another moan from Lina.

Putting the nipple in his mouth she moaned and panted.

As Xellos licked and sucked her nipples he removed her pants and panties noticing how wet Lina had become.

Lina was to far gone in the world of pleasure to know that she was now completely naked in front of Xellos.

Buttefly kissing her belly he moved his head to her area where he began to lick her clit and vaginal lips.

Lina bucked her hips upward and moaned.

Xellos put his tongue inside her giving Lina shivers.

He licked all up inside Lina. Removing his tongue he began to finger her again and fingered her gently.

Lina started to pant double time.

Xellos felt Lina's vaginal wall tighten as she started to reach climax.

Putting his tongue back inside her he moved one finger to where he was rubbing her nipple.

Lina could no longer hold it as she came into Xellos' mouth.

Xellos licked her for a few more minutes making sure he had gotten to taste all of her juices.

Lina lay on the beach completely naked, wet, and panting. Covering her with his robe he teleported her clothes and her to her room where Lina had fallen asleep.

'Tomorrow Miss Lina you will find an even grander adventure.' Xellos thought.

A/N How was that chapter? Did I go to fast with the oral sex or was it just fine? Please review!


	8. Fear! Lina's Still Afraid of that Person

A/N

My Grandfather passed away so I was not able to update for that I am sorry. I also didn't feel like writing for a while didn't feel like doing much of anything you know what I mean? Well Here it is!

Me and Gaara 4ever

Oh...my...god...*eyes are wide* UPDATE! SERIOUSLY! *bounces in seat* Can't wait! lol.

Ok Ok I'm updating! Happy now! lol.

Anime-Ice-Princess

Wow so sweet :) Don't worry, this was very tastefully done. Very hot too :) But really, it was very sweet and loving, and I love that! Please update soon, I love this!

Wow thanks alot! I plan on updating!

*cracks kunckles and pops fingers* Ok lets get typing! Again I apologize for not being able to update sooner. I also think I'm going to start naming chapters like the episodes lol.

Fear! Lina's Still Afraid of that Person!

Lina awoke to be in bed. Remembering what had happened on the beach she blushed redder than a tomato.

Lina got up and put a hand on her chest. She felt embarassed but not regret. She smiled maybe being Xellos' mate was not so bad. He was kind, he didn't make a comment about her breasts, and there was quite a few times he saved her to.

"Xellos?" Lina called in the empty house.

Entering the kitchen she saw a letter.

Dear Lina,

I have some urgent business and will try to be back as soon as possible. Don't miss me! I don't know when I'll be back but please don't try to runaway!

Love, Xellos.

Lina reread the note.

'Business, I wonder what kind?' Lina thought.

She put the letter down and went outside. She wasn't that hungry for some reason. Maybe because she hadn't exactly used her powers in a while. Powers...SHIT!

Lina kinda felt down her area. SHIT! 'Now of all times! Couldn't that time of the month wait?' Lina thought angrily.

She sat in a field of flowers angrily thinking of how weak she had just now become.

Plopping down she looked into the blue sky. Tears came into her eyes. She liked Xellos but she wanted to be with her friends as well. If she became a mazoku she wouldn't be able to see them much and maybe even ordered to kill them.

"Finally found you Lina Inverse!" yelled a demon.

Lina got up immediately and turned around. It was horrible and grotesque looking. It smelled of rotting flesh. It was skeleton shaped with flesh still clinging to its body.

"Fireball!" Lina tried to shoot a fireball but only an ember the size of a matchstick came from her hand. 'Damn forgot!' Lina thought.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA Lina Inverse! Pathetic!" Laughed the demon. Lina turned and fled.

The Demon quickly followed. "You can't escape Lina Inverse!" It called after her.

Lina was trapped between a waterfall and the demon. "SHIT!" she yelled looking down and seeing the demon approach her.

"Caught you," it sang as it started to walk towards her slowly.

Lina looked down and jumped.

The demon ran to the edge to see if he could find her. Only mist came into his slimy eye sockets.

"Damn...however Lina you have not escaped me for long," it smirked.

Lina struggled to breath as she had gotten caught in an underwater whirlpool. She soon lost conscienceness in being twirled around and no air breaks.

The water current soon let her go and Lina floated down river calmly finally landing on a nearby river bank.

The demon from earlier walked up. "Got you!" it smirked proudly.

Squatting down he put his hand on her face turning it to get a better look. Letting go and watching her head limply fall back to the ground.

Picking her up like a sack of potatoes he put her over his shoulder and teleported to Dynast's temple.

Dropping her onto the floor by Dynast's feet. He got on one knee and bowed.

"Good job my servant, you may leave now," Dynast commanded.

Dynast walked up to Lina's limp body and picked her up bridal style her arm limply dangling on the side.

"Beastmaster wants you under her command but I will not let that happen you will become my servant!" he said to the unconscience Lina.

He went to a part of his temple and put her on a bed. Lina soon woke up coughing up water. Quickly noticing she was not alone.

"Calm child," said Dynast.

"That was your servant wasn't it?" Lina asked.

"It was," he replied getting on the bed with her.

Whispering into her ear, "Become my servant Lina Inverse, make the pledge with me, become my mate and bear my children, and I will let you see your friends and never order you to kill them."

Lina's eyes widened. Her friends! Never have to kill them! However this was a Mazoku his word isn't exactly set in stone.

"No, you wouldn't keep that promise," Lina answered and turned her head away.

Dynast sighed. "Guess I'll have to change you mind somehow," he said and left smirking and evil idea already in his head.

"Mes!" he summoned.

A demon that looked like a human with bat wings arrived and bowed. "Yes?" he asked.

"Lina Inverse," was all he said.

"Of course my lord," Mes replyed and teleported to Lina's room.

Lina was looking out the window.

Mes walked up to her silently casting a sleeping spell and catching Lina as she fell.

Setting her on the bed he turned her head to face him.

Whispering things into her ear as his hands cuffed either side of her face.

Lina started to thrash her hands so much that Mes using his mind bound her body.

He continued to whisper words and Lina's face became one of pain.

Finally Lina had calmed down and stopped. Lina had also stopped thrashing.

'My lord as you had predicted Beastmaster has summoned Xellos, He is on his way to greet you,' Mes said telpathically to Dynast.

'Very well, release Lina in front of him,' Dynast replied back.

'As you wish,' said Mes.

Picking up Lina he teleported her into the air. Gravity taking hold Lina started to fall towards the earth.

Xellos saw a shadow forming and saw Lina's body falling down to earth.

His eyes widened in horror and teleporting right under her he caught her with both his arms.

Lina was unconscience but none the less not injured.

Teleporting back to his house he laid Lina in the oh so familiar bed.

Using magic he scanned her. A sleep spell and something else he couldn't figure out.

So he waited till Lina woke up.

Lina opened her eyes and was back in her room but instead of seeing Xellos she saw Luna.

Xellos started to panic when Lina started screaming and curling into a ball rocking back and forth.

"GO AWAY LUNA! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Lina screamed.

Xellos was confused and sad. Didn't Lina recognize him?

Before he knew it Lina had gotten off the bed and was making a mad dash for it.

Crazy with fear she couldn't run straight and got quite a few cuts and scrapes.

"Lina wait!" Xellos called after her.

Teleporting behind her he grabbed her from behind.

"Lina calm down its me Xellos!" Xellos exclaimed.

The spell however that Mes had put on Lina translated Xellos' words like this.

"Lina time to panic its me Luna!"

Lina began to scream. "Let go of me Luna!"

Xellos not sure what to do teleported to Beastmaster's temple.

"Beastmaster! Something is wrong with Lina! OW!" Xellos yelled for Lina had punched him in the chin.

"She thinks I'm Luna!" Xellos tried to explain with the struggling Lina.

Beastmaster knew she was captured by Dynast. "Lina honey. That's Xellos," Beastmaster said calmly.

Lina opened her eyes and finally got free of Xellos she ran to a corner and started rocking back and forth covering her ears.

"I'm sorry! Its not my fault really!" Lina screamed and whimpered.

A/N MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA can you guess what Lina's talking about? What kinda spell was put on her? Will Xellos finally reach Lina? Find out in the next Chapter!

How was it? To dramatic? Or was it good?


	9. Horror! Lina's Past Unveiled!

A/N

Rosetail

THIS WAS OVERALL AMAZING! FINISH IT NOW! I WANNA KNOW HOW IT ENDS!

KITSUMA: Ok ok I'll write chapter 9 then will you leave me alone?

Anime-Ice-Princess

Oooo very suspenceful! Please please please update soon!

Ima updating

Horror! Lina's past Unveiled!

Lina was still shaking in the corner muttering things like "It's not my fault, I didn't mean to!"

Xellos looked at Lina he had never seen her look so frightened.

"Lina! What's wrong!" Xellos paniced. Running to Lina he had tried to hug her but Lina pushed him away tears in her eyes.

"Xellos!" Beastmaster yelled.

Xellos turned around and bowed.

"Return to your mission. I will find out what is wrong with Lina," stated Zellas as Xellos nodded sadly and teleported away.

Zellas turned to look at Lina shaking and crying. 'Nobody does this to my future relative...I mean servant,' thought Zellas pissed off that Dynast would try something like this.

Walking up to Lina she found that she was pushed away by Lina. Sighing she grabbed Lina and quickly binding her to an altar.

"Forgive the roughness Lina but, I had to," Zellas said.

Putting her hand on Lina's forehead Lina started to thrash even more.

"No! Stay back! It wasn't my fault! Go away! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Lina yelled trying to get away from Zellas.

Finally able to enter her mind she saw through Lina's eyes.

To Lina Zellas had looked like her deceased mother come back to life.

Delving deeper into her mind to find the reason why her mother was dead it didn't take long.

-Lina's Past-

Zellas was standing in a village. 'Zephilia?' thought Zellas.

"This is all your fault demon!" yelled a villager at a little girl.

Zellas walked up and noticed it was Lina as a child.

"You had to study black magic! Didn't you demon!" yelled another.

"You'll never be good as your sister. For one she isn't a demon!" yelled another as they crowded around Lina and started to beat her.

"It's not my fault!" Lina cried.

"You and that Dragon Slave! You had to attract the attention of the bandits and now they've stolen are money, food, and killed your parents!" yelled another one.

In the background Zellas saw Lina's mother and father all covered in blood barely recognizable.

"Stop right there!" yelled a female voice.

The villagers turned to see Luna. She looked almost like Xellos. No wonder in Lina's state she thought he was Luna.

"What happened?" she asked.

"This this thing! Attracted bandits by using a dragon slave on there camp and missing making them come to this village and killing your parents! We should kill her!" yelled the first villager.

"Big sister help me! It wasn't my fault!" pleaded Lina as she grabbed the end of her sister's skirt.

Luna brushed Lina's hand away and Lina's eyes widened in horror.

"Leave this village Lina. Leave and never come back. If you ever come back I will kill you myself. If you cause trouble for the Gods I will kill you myself," Luna spat at Lina.

Lina got up and turned and ran away crying.

Zellas fast forwarding her memories came to see Lina a little older delving deeper into the dark arts. "If everybody thinks I'm a demon then so be it I guess I'll act as one!" Lina told herself.

Lina however soon realized that if she caused to much trouble Luna would come after her so Lina started to take her anger out on bandits. It helped she rid the nearby villages of the bandits got their treasure and more magic as well as maybe a reward or two from the village.

Luna couldn't hurt her anymore. She didn't need a family. She was fine on her own. "Who needs a family," stated Lina.

Fast forwarding a little further she saw Lina when she met Naga. Lina became happier if but a little annoyed. Zellas seeing Lina's horrble solitary life ending she stopped memory searching. Now to fix whatever was causing Lina to have hallucionations.

Finding the most recent memory she came in contact with a face. "Mes!" yelled Zellas.

"Well if it isn't Beastmaster? Come to save Lina?" he asked.

"What did you do to her!" yelled Zellas.

"Simple hypnotysm," answered Mes.

Zellas released some of her power onto Mes and the image was soon destroyed.

However Zellas was pushed out.

Looking down at Lina her eyes were dull and not focusing on anything.

"Lina?" Zellas said shaking her.

Lina blinked and her eyes became clear and focused.

"Zellas!" Lina exclaimed.

"What?" Lina started to get up but found herself bound to the altar.

"Uh...please untie me..." said Lina.

Zellas sighed in relief.

"Do you remember anything?" she asked Lina.

"Uh...staring at the moon then getting sleepy and thats it," answered Lina.

Zellas nodded. 'Okay I think I broke the hypnotysm,' she thought.

"Go and get some sleep back in your room. I will contact Xellos and he will remain with you 24/7 till I can make sure that Dynast knows your off limits," stated Zellas.

'Ok...' thought Lina sweat dropping.

Zellas teleported her back to her room on the bed as she herself called for Xellos. Xellos however was in a fight with the Slayers and would need some time before answering back to her.

So Zellas occupied herself with watching Xellos and Lina's party on the beach.

"hehe this is the best part!" Zellas exclaimed as Lina moaned.

Back with Lina still on the bed.

"Uh...can somebody please untie me?" Lina pleaded into the air with nobody to hear her.

"Please!"

A/N A little shorter than my usual chapters but has a lot of info in my opinion. So what ya think? I know actually Luna told Lina to see the world and that her parents are still alive. But I thought this would make the story even awesomer!


	10. Feelings! Xellos confesses his Love!

A/N

Rosetail:

Wow! So amazing! Hmm, I wonder what the next chapter will be like. Keep up the awesome work!

KITSUMA: Well read this chapter and find out!

Anime-Ice-Princess:  
Hehe awesome chapter! I loved the end! :) So funny! I like what you did with Lina's past (Although it was really sad), it just made the story a little bit better :) Can't wait for the next chapter!

KITSUMA: Sad I know...believe me I don't like sad but it adds the little bit of drama into the story. I'm glad you thought the end was funny I was aiming for that!

Feelings! Xellos admits his love!

After Lina was finally untied by Xellos who took a whole hour to stop laughing was sitting on the bed. Xellos off on some 'secret' errand.

Lina sighed sadly how she would like to be traveling again.

Traveling...wait!

An idea popped into Lina's head. She would sneak out tonight cross the sea and find Gourry.

A plan easier said then done. She already tried that and had failed miserably.

Lina sighed putting her head back on her arms.

She walked into the kitchen for it was dinner time. Xellos was there waiting for her and when she walked in he smiled happily.

Lina couldn't help but smile back though it wasn't genuine and she found that Xellos knew that to for his smiled faltered.

Lina sat down in the chair and took a fork and started to eat her food...calmly.

A little red flag popped up in Xellos' head.

"You not getting sick again are you Lina? I swear humans get sick so easily," Xellos said teasing her. Hoping to get a response from her.

Lina just toyed with her food and said nothing.

Xellos definetily knew something was wrong. Lina was PLAYING with her food not eating it. Next Lina didn't fireball him. Not good...really not good.

Lina excused herself and went to her room. She's been going to this ROOM alot.

She needed a change of scenery.

She needed to be walking.

She needed to be blasting bandits.

She needed...to travel.

She laid in the bed and sighed sadly.

Xellos suddenly appeared. "My my Miss Lina," he said going back to the suffix, "What are you so sad about? I must say anger hits the spot not sadness."

Lina looked up at him and turned her back to him not uttering a sound.

Xellos frowned for once.

"Miss Lina?" he asked trying to feel her forehead but Lina kept moving away.

"I'm not sick Xellos!" Lina yelled after about ten minutes of Xellos trying to feel her forehead.

Xellos jumped back at her sudden rage.

"Just leave me alone," Lina said turning her back to him once more and gazing into the wall.

Xellos sighed. "Ok Miss Lina," he said and teleported to the kitchen to dispose of Lina's uneaten food.

"Hmmmmm," he said. "Maybe she knows whats wrong with Miss Lina."

With that Xellos put the dishes in the sink and teleported to the outer world.

Filia was about to fix tea when Xellos teleported into her kitchen.

"EEEEEKKKK!" Filia yelled.

"Why Miss Filia I never knew you to yell so LOUD," he mocked her.

"Namagomi!" Filia threatened.

"I need advice," Xellos said taking a magic cup of tea and sipping it.

"Advice? Why?" Filia asked sitting down across from Xellos.

"I have...two birds...and one bird died...the other bird refuses to sing for me and refuses to eat...all it does is sit and stare...whats wrong with it? I can also tell it is sad," explained Xellos not telling Filia that he had kidnapped Lina.

"Obviously Xellos the other bird is depressed," replied Filia.

"I figured that dragon breath! But how do I fix it?" Xellos said losing his cool.

Filia blinked in surprise never had she heard of Xellos losing it.

"The bird must get over it Xellos. Not like you care anyway namagomi...give it fresh air and let it fly," Filia explained.

Xellos teleported without a reply and Filia's tail popped out in anger.

"Namagomi! Don't just leave!" Filia yelled into thin air.

Xellos teleported into his room next to Lina's silent one.

'Fresh air and let it fly,' Filia's voice rang in his mind.

'Of course!' Xellos thought.

Lina was a bird, a wild bird, a wild flame that needed air and to fly.

Lina loved to travel and search for treasure. She can't do that here.

Xellos smirked he knew some ruins that Lina would love and so happenly the best place for romance.

Tomorrow Lina and him would go treasure hunting with Lina as the treasure.

The next morning Xellos took Lina to some old ruins.

Lina had perked up when he said over breakfast that he knew of some old ruins.

She had stuffed her breakfast and insisted they leave right away.

They were exploring the ruins and Xellos desperately trying to get Lina to leap into his arms...to no avail.

"Miss Lina over there a giant spider!" Xellos exclaimed. Using his magic he created the illusion in front of Lina.

Instead of shreiking she fireballed it and moved on.

Plan B failed to. He created the image of a werewolf but Lina hated werewolves and smashed his illusion with a boulder and left him bug eyed.

'God...please remind me not to piss her off,' he thought.

Plan Y and Z failed to.

Bats, cats, rats, bugs, he even tried an image of her sister but instead of leaping into his arms she shreiked and got lost in the ruins trying to run from her sister.

To say the least...he failed.

Lina had run non-stop through the labyrinth. Finally out of breath she collapsed onto the ground exausted from running.

"Luna didn't follow me...thank god," she breathed.

Getting up and dusting herself off she proceeded to trying to find a way out accidentally tripping a booby trap. The ground beneath her crumbled as the walls closed together.

As she fell she casted a levitation spell but a rock falling down found a way to her head stunning her to where she fell into grimy water.

"EEEEEEEWWWWWW!" Lina yelled. Sighing in relief when she missed the spears protruding from the floor.

Continuing forward she found the treasure.

Walking in carefully as to not set another booby trap for she may not be so lucky this time she looked at the treasure.

She stepped on a loose rock and starting to panic she ran around when she found the real booby trap and the doors closed on her.

Yelling for Xellos she started to hear hissing sound of gas leaking in.

She couldn't smell anything but the irritating sound remained.

Looking on the ground she saw no snakes so what was that sound?

Shrugging she went back to trying to blow the door open to no avail.

Xellos had the misfortune of attracting real demons and of having to dispose of them when they suddenly turned and fled laughing.

He heard a hissing sound and saw the little gas filtering across the floor down into the chamber below him.

Catching a demon.

"What's going on?" he asked the little rat demon.

"Hehe your little girlfriend is caught in the chamber room. She set off the booby trap by now all the gas that has been filitering into that room has killed her!" it exclaimed laughing.

Xellos opened his eyes. "Where is the chamber?" he said in a dark voice.

The rat gulped. "Directly below you." it replied.

Xellos burned the demon and teleported to the room below him.

It was indeed the treasure room and lots of treasure to.

Suddenly he heard coughing and little banging.

Running he found Lina trying to hold herself up and coughing was lightly banging the door, her thrusts getting weaker with every hit she made.

"Miss Lina!" he yelled.

Lina no longer able to hold herself up fell onto him.

"Idiot...what took so long?" she asked weakly coughing up a storm and her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Have to get her out," Xellos said to himself picking her limp form bridal style and teleporting to the exit.

When he had gotten her to fresh air Lina was not breathing.

"Miss Lina? Wake up? Were out!" Xellos cried shaking Lina's body. Desperatly trying to get her to breathe.

"LINA!" He yelled into the sky.

"Found you Xellos!" Exclaimed Zelagadis.

Xellos turned around to see Lina's friends with Syphiel.

"Miss Lina!" Syphiel exclaimed.

Xellos didn't stop her when she took her from his hands. Xellos did not miss the look of understanding in her eyes when she seemed to ask him if she could take Lina.

Putting Lina down Syphiel put her ear to her heart. Still beating but weakly.

Syphiel breathed into Lina's mouth and started to pump her lungs.

She did this for what seemed like an hour but only five minutes. Lina started to cough and breathe again.

Xellos forgeting he had an audience went and hugged Lina with all his might. "Xellos...can't...breathe!" Lina exclaimed.

"Miss Lina I am so sorry! I tried to get you to leap into my arms but instead I put you grave danger...I'm so so sorry!" Xellos apologized.

Lina's eyes opened wide. "So my sister was your doing?" Lina asked angrily.

Xellos nodded releasing her from his hold.

But instead of a warm welcome he got a punch in the face.

"Ever try to scare me again Xellos and I will KILL you!" Lina threatened.

"But, apology accepted," Lina replied.

Xellos opened his eyes and grinned hugging her again.

"Gah! Xellos...can't breathe!" Lina gasped.

"But I love you so much!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"That is so sweet Mister Xellos!" exclaimed Amelia.

"What?" asked Gourry.

"Huh?" said Syphiel.

"I don't believe that," replied Zelagadis.

"..." was Lina's reply.

"Miss Lina?" Xellos asked.

Lina was bug eyed and not responsive though Xellos shook her many times.

"I think Miss Lina went into shock," stated Amelia.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

A/N Extra long chapter for you since it took me so long to write a new chapter. Hope this is a good one.


	11. What? We're heading to Seyruun?

A/N

Sorry for not updating fast enough hehe. Having a fun Thanksgiving break and so mcuh fun at school... *rolls eyes*

Rosetail

What a surprise! You always seem to keep the readers guessing. Keep up the good work!

Kitsuma: Lol thank you.

Anime-Ice-Princess

Haha, she went into shock! I loved the werewolf part! This chapter was perfect, so funny and so cute! Good job, I can't wait for more! :)

Kitsuma: I'm glad you thought so. I loved writing the parts where he tried to get her to leap into his arms.

Me and Gaara 4ever

*falls over laughing*

Neko: My word...Never thought he had the guts to do it. Congrats Xellos! Update soon! :)

Kitsuma: He has guts lol. I thought it would be funny to make the confession out in the open to make it fit the story a bit more. So its not so OC since Xellos is known for blurting things out like in Slayers Next episode 18 where he blurted that he was a mazoku.

On with the chapter!

What? We're heading to Seyruun!

"Ne, I must take Lina back to Wolf Pack Island," complained Xellos carrying Lina who was fast asleep in his arms, recovering from the poison.

"Not while we're here Xellos," glared Zelgadis. He looked at Gourry and Gourry nodded grabbing Lina from Xellos.

"Ah, Mr. Gourry thats not nice!" Xellos whined.

Xellos grabbed Lina's arm and Gourry grabbed the other. They were pulling at Lina tugging her to one side then tugging her back to the other.

Lina grunted in pain but neither side heard it and kept pulling and tugging.

Lina woke to feel like a teddy bear between two children. She was a teddy bear between two children. Her arms felt like they were going to tear off.

"Guys...stop it..." Lina said hoarsely.

Pull.

Tug.

Pull.

Tug.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Pull.

Tug.

BAM!

Lina had casted a fireball and it exploded in their faces.

Lina wobbly stood up. "What do you jellyfish brains think I am! A teddy bear! No! I am not taking this!" Lina yelled at them as best she could with her hoarse voice.

"Ne, Miss Lina Sorry about that...I got carried away," Xellos said standing up with a burnt face.

"Hi Lina!" Gourry exclaimed.

Lina glared at Gourry and he gulped. "Hi Lina!" Lina said mimicking his voice and posture, "my ASS!"

Lina charged at Gourry full speed and put him in a headlock. "You know how much I HATE being tossed around Gourry!" Lina growled into his ear choking him.

"Sorry Lina," Gourry said in a choking voice.

"Good," Lina said releasing him with a kitty smile.

"Ne, Miss Lina, you need help the recovery spell may have put you in stable condition but you need a real doctor to make sure it has gotten through your system safely," Amelia said her eyebrow knitted in worry.

Lina stood up. "I'm perfectly fine! Syphiel's healing is exceptional! I'll be fine," Lina replied arrogantly.

Syphiel for a moment brightened at the praise Lina had offered her but turned serious. "Miss Lina your still pale and wobbly which is a good sign you need a doctor. Your eyes are also dull no matter how much you smile," Syphiel told Lina before Amelia could object.

Lina looked down and her smile faded. To be honest she didn't feel to good.

"all right lets head to Seyruun," Lina said defeated.

Xellos sighed but Lina was in need of medical attention.

As they walked Xellos helped Lina walk as she refused to be carried and she was still wobbly on her feet.

Her face was pale and eyes were unfocused and if you got up close enough you could hear her breathing hard.

As they walked. Seyruun came into view.

Amelia cheered up and everyone seemed to brightened.

Lina smiled a little bit as the atmosphere wasn't so heavy but she felt Xellos stiffen and it took so much effort not to laugh.

Xellos must have been trying so hard not to puke.

When they arrived at the castle the doctors immediately took Lina from Xellos and it took all of Xellos' self control not to shred them for Lina was protesting so Lina like.

"Fireball!" Lina yelled but she was so weak it was a matchstick and the doctors had to sedate her.

As they worked in the doctor's wing. The group had taken the growling Xellos into the dining room.

They all threw suspicious glances. "You know the rules anyone who dares enter here must pay," Amelia said darkly a shadow covering her eyes.

The others nodded.

"Two of Spades!" Gourry exclaimed putting it over the queen of hearts.

"Gourry dear...we're playing hearts...you can't play that card," said Syphiel smiling.

"My bad!" Gourry exclaimed putting his hand behind his head.

"Ace of hearts," Zelgadis said throwing down his card. Unfortunately he had to take the group of cards but that was his only heart.

They continued like this all night.

A/N

A little shorter but I'm running out of ideas!


	12. Recovery! Xellos' Worry!

Sorry That I havn't updated lately. To be honest I was just being lazy and the fact I have a summer project for english as well as reading two books for that very english class. GRRRRR!

Recovery! Xellos' Worry!

Xellos curiously took a peek into the room that Lina was resting in. The sedation the doctors had put on her had not worn off yet and she slept soundly. The drugs giving Lina the luxury of having no nightmares but giving her the dismay of no dreams of hope either.

On the contrary her face had gain some color but Xellos could tell that she needed a few more days rest.

Some mate he would turn out to be. Letting his mate get poisoned simply because he wanted her to leap into his arms.

Now though he needed to convince Lina when she felt better of course to come back to Wolf Pack Island with him. Something he was sure she wasn't going to easily comply to.

Not after she saw her friends. No, now she would be even more stubborn about leaving them.

Of course her friends would do the same. They all carefully watched Xellos' every move and even as he peeked into Lina's chamber he felt the cold hot glare of Zelgadiss as he glared at the mazoku's back.

"What can I do for you Mister Zelgadiss?" Xellos asked innocently not turning to look at the chimera who's silent glare seemed to only gain more intesity.

"Leave Lina alone that would be a start," Zelgadiss coldly replied to the back of the said Mazoku.

"Can't," Xellos answered.

"Why?"

"I love her"

"I don't believe that"

"Why can't you understand that my feelings for Miss Lina are pure and true?"

"Because a cold hearted demon like you can't comprehend the feelings of love and maybe the fact that those feelings make you sick?"

"Yes and no"

"What do you mean?"

"Sore wa himitsu desu"

"Grrrr"

"Just leave her alone I don't want her feelings hurt"

"I won't hurt her"

"Thats an obvious lie"

"Its true I won't"

"Look at her now"

Xellos' face grimaced Zelgadiss was right it was his fault Lina was in this position.

"It won't happen again," Xellos swore to himself more than Zelgadiss as he turned to face the cold chimera his amethyst eyes opened.

Zelgadiss peered into the demon orbs and saw no lies. Just a monster that looked like he had broken his favorite toy.

"Leave Lina, she doesn't want to see you at the moment anyway. Not after what you did," Zelgadiss coldly replied and turned to walk down to the dining hall where he could smell the delicious aroma of lunch being finished.

Xellos sighed and turned to look back at Lina still sleeping. The sedation the doctors had injected her with was strong. She would be out for hours.

Drugs...maybe they were the answer.

He teleported to the dining hall. He didn't need the food but he was required to come because they wanted him in sight at all times.

Futile. If he wanted to he could easily abduct Lina and go home but Lina was so happy when she saw her friends. It couldn't hurt to have freedom.

Maybe...no Lina's place was at Wolf Pack Island till Lina accepted Xellos as a mate.

But maybe..the best way to get Lina to return his feelings was to "Go out" as humans put it. Then thats where the drugs...no. Bad Xellos!

Lina would not like an abduction that would only hasten the hate towards him. Gain the opposite of what he wanted.

For now he would wait for all of this to play out.

Yes that was it!

Let it play out. Go with the flow.

Xellos couldn't help but smirk that sent everyone in that room a cold dark chill that only Xellos and Lina could accomplish.

"I'm heading to my room," Xellos finally said in the cold atmosphere that was thick you could cut it out and eat it.

Everyone knew it was a lie. He was going to see Lina.

Amelia got up to follow Xellos.

As she "spied" on him as he sat next to Lina's bed he held her hand.

"I'm so sorry Miss Lina," he cried tears actually dripping down off his face. He silently placed a peck of a kiss on her cold lips.

He rememberd how Lina started to act when the doctors were going to sedate her. Lina had not taken it well. In fact she began fighting for freedom like a wild animal.

The doctors trying to calm her down. They needed to extract as much of the poison out as possible and that required needles. Needles that Lina didn't take to well.

She had fireballed one doctor and frozen another. A giant hole was visible in the cracking ground and in the middle of it laid a doctor twitching from the spell.

Gourry and Zelgadiss had restrained her before she could hurt anyone else and most importantly herself.

Xellos was growling and trying to maintain control.

One doctor filled the syringe with some kind of liquid which he explained was some type of tranquilizer.

Xellos had lost it then. Tranquilizer? On Lina? Unthinkable!

Amelia, Syphiel, and Prince Philionel had finally been able to drag Xellos away.

Lina was struggling against Zelgadiss and Gourry. Gourry being the easiest to get off her.

Zelgadiss had been another story his stone body made him heavier and in her weakened state she couldn't push him off as she tried to get up and run. Gourry had easily went to restrain her again as quickly as she blew him off.

Lina was tiring fast.

The doctor had approached her and put the needle in her neck which Zelgadiss was keeping very still so the needle wouldn't break in her neck.

As he pressed the plunger of the syringe down the liquid entering Lina's blood stream Lina's struggles became vaguely weaker as she fought to keep her eyes open.

After five minutes of fighting the tranquilizer her eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep of which the doctor said she wouldn't wake up for another few hours.

As she was alseep the doctors begane using syringes that had a magical touch to them. They sucked out the poison. Unfortunately it sucked out blood as well but only the contaminated blood cells.

When they could extract as much as they could without Lina dying of blood loss. They cleaned the syringes and left Lina's immune system to do the rest.

One more syringe was filled before the all of the doctors left though. It held a herb poulstice that would help Lina regain some of her blood.

They gave this to her every hour. So far...Lina had been out for twelve hours. Half a day and Xellos was getting really worried.

Amelia blushed and started to cry silenty when she saw Xellos' tears. He did care for her!

She would ask Xellos later. For now he needed his alone time.

After Amelia left Xellos kept muttering Lina's name as if it would suddenly wake her up.

After what seemed hours which was actually just twenty minutes Lina groaned and fought to open her eyes.

When her ruby eyes fell on Xellos she only smiled a serene smile and mouthed ...

Before Xellos could fully read her tired lips Lina had fallen once again into a deep slumber the only difference being that she had happy dreams.

A/N

How was this one? I tried to make it really good since I hadn't updated.


	13. Lina! Xellos' Plan!

Next Chapter!

Lina! Xellos' Plan!

Lina had woken for only those few seconds but what she mouthed to him worried him. Her body was to tired to radiate the feeling so he couldn't tell what she was feeling at the time. Just tiredness.

Her smile was serene, calm, nice, it had to be a good thing. Did she know she smiled at Xellos though?

Xellos rubbed his head in aggravation. No he was positive that Lina didn't know what she was saying and who she was saying it to.

Her friends were visiting now. Like with him she had woken for only a few seconds before falling back asleep.

The doctors said this was normal. The type of tranquilizer was still running through her system so until it had fully gone through her system which he didn't know how long it would take. It was different for different people. She wouldn't stay awake for more than a few seconds and as it wore off she would stay awake longer.

Since she was only awake for a few seconds it was likely about a few days before it had truly gone through her system.

It had been a full day. The doctors were now not only giving Lina the herb poultice for her blood but also a special type of liquid food in the syringe.

Since Lina needed a lot of calories they gave her the food liquid every hour as well.

"I have to get her something," Xellos said pacing to himself.

"Flowers? No. Candy? No," Xellos mumbled.

Lina likes to gather treasure herself but what if he gave her a really nice rare artifact?

No. Lina would refuse it. Maybe. She wanted to buy or trade/ take the sword of light from Gourry.

I guess since she knew Gourry's family owned it.

_Xellos_

Xellos snapped his head up. Zellas's voice rang into his mind.

"I'm coming," he grumbled. More like a child that was told to come home after playing outside.

As he took one glance up at Lina's room longingly he noticed Zelgadiss staring down at him with an intense glare.

Xellos merely smirked. No Zelgadiss didn't love Lina like he did. It was a brotherly love much like Gourry's.

Xellos teleported back to Wolf Pack Island and Zelgadiss turned away. Lina had again woken up for another few seconds this time mentioning that mazoku's name.

They couldn't tell if it was spite, anger, or love.

It was a simple Xellos.

Xellos teleported in front of Beastmaster and got on one knee bowing.

"I heard what happened to Lina," she calmly said. More like the calm before the storm.

"Lina is recovering," he winced. She was recovering slowly.

"What are you planning?" Zellas asked.

"Going out"

"What!"

"Going out"

"I heard that! What do you mean?"

"Do what humans call 'Getting to know each other'"

"Why"

"Lina likes to travel, being with her friends, being held here she can't do that"

"Point taken but what about that little incident with Luna hmmm?"

Xellos winced.

"How will she react to that when she fully wakes up?"

"I don't know"

"Of course you don't"

"For all we know you may have lost her complete trust and loyalty"

"I know"

"Do you? Well, if this happens to be the case how do you think she will react when she remembers the beach?"

Xellos gasped. "I don't know."

Zellas nodded. "Your punishment. Take care of her. Do what you think will get her back to us. If Luna finds out you poisoned her little sister I'm giving YOUR hide to her."

Xellos grimaced. Luna and his master knew one thing. Balance. Lina had upsetted it. The reason why Ruby-eye and Ceiphied couldn't defeat each other was balance.

There were only two gods and three demi-demons. Dynast, Dolphin and Beastmaster. While there was Flarelord and Valwin.

One of the demi-demons must die. Beastmaster decided it should be Dynast. He was battle hungry. Dolphin didn't care about anything.

Once Dynast was dead balance would return to the earth.

"Why are you still here? Go to her. And try this "Going out" Zellas commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" Xellos replied with enthusiasm.

He teleported into an abandoned mine cave. It was abandoned because the humans here believed it was cursed. He found a nice little purple gem. Using his demonic powers he smoothed it out. Washing it in a nearby river he saw it was sorta transparent.

"I hope she likes it," he whispered to himself. Transporting again to a field of flowers where he began to pick the purple ones there.

"I guess she'll definitely know its me," he said to himself chuckling.

Cleaning the flowers he teleported back to her room. He had bound the flowers together with a red string and at the same time made a necklace out of the purple stone with a red chain.

Nobody was around that was a good thing.

Night was falling so he assumed everyone was asleep. Setting the flowers and the necklace next to her bed he laid a quick kiss on her forehead.

Lina started smiling but remained asleep.

Xellos smiled back. Teleporting back to his room.

Zelgadiss had the door opened a crack and witnessed everything with surprise. He was still in denial that a mazoku could feel such feelings. Expecially Xellos!

A/N

I know there is like a earth god but I don't know his name and I havn't read all the manga so bear with me. I didn't know what to call Beastmaster, dynast, and Dolphin so I just call them demi-demons since they were created from Shrabingdu.


	14. Confused! Lina's Feelings!

Next Chapter!

Confused! Lina's Feelings!

It was the next day. The tranquilizer was waring off fast. Xellos had just teleported to his room.

Lina looked over and saw purple flowers and a purple gem necklace.

She smiled. Xellos was really trying to win her over.

She forgave him for that little incident but more than that she wanted to THANK him.

For giving her that excited thrill of searching for treasure and putting her life on the line.

She was still tired and her body felt heavy but she felt she could stay awake at least for a small conversation.

Now only if she had someone to converse with.

As if the gods answered her prayers Xellos had teleported in.

He looked surprised as she smiled at him.

Xellos thinking it was one of her sporaidic awakenings flashed a smile.

"Good morning flower boy," Lina said with a best Lina smile she could muster.

Xellos looked surprised.

"How do you feel?" he asked tentavily hoping it wasn't the calm before the storm. He was also meaning more about him.

"Tired but I feel I can stay awake at least for some small talk."

"Do you remember anything about yesterday?" he asked hoping she sorta would so that he could find out what she mouthed to him.

"Nope," Lina smiled.

Xellos hung his head in defeat, "Of course not."

"Why the long face?"

"No reason."

"Sure. Come on!"

"Its nothing really."

"And I'm Beastmaster's mother."

Xellos looked at surprise at the mention of his master.

"She's okay once you get to know her," Lina shrugged.

"Just as long as she doesn't search my memories or heartaches again we're cool," Lina grumbled.

Xellos laughed a general laugh.

Amelia heard laughing and talking and went to check it out to see Lina awake and conversing with Xellos. She kept low as not to disturb them.

"Are you mad at me?" Xellos suddenly asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Why should I be mad at you?"

"I put you in grave danger and put you into this position."

"So. I already forgave you."

"I know but that doesn't mean..."

"But nothing! Truth is I want to thank you."

"Why?"

"Why not? You gave me the thriil of treasure hunting."

"But..."

"But nothing I said! Treasure involves life threatening expierences."

"Lina..."

"Lina nothing! I loved that trip into the ruins!"

"You did?"

"What did I just say?"

"That you did."

"Exactly."

"What about the beach?"

"What?"

"The beach."

"I know that!"

"So."

"So what?"

"Did you like that to?"

Lina blushed.

Amelia was wondering what they were talking about. Did Xellos take Lina on a walk on the beach?

Amelia began blushing at the romantic scene and tried to hold her girly giggles. She'd ask Lina later when she was feeling up to it.

"Well?" Xellos prompted.

Lina grumbled a yes.

Xellos smiled so big.

"What?"

"I'm glad."

"Why?"

"Because it makes me feel I accomplished something."

"Okay?"

"Lina?"

...

"Lina?" Xellos turned to see Lina sitting up her head falling down as small snores escaped her.

He smiled. He made progress. Lina wasn't mad at him. Now if only she would wake up again.

Xellos moved next to her laying her in a laying position.

Amelia ran away as silently as possible. She would keep this conversation secret for now.

Xellos was thinking on how he should ask her out. He hadn't left her room. Doctors came in.

"Did she wake up yet?" one of them asked Xellos.

"Yes. For a few minutes," he replied.

"Keep giving the liquid food then," one doctor commanded.

"No more herb poultice after this one. She's recovered enough blood now." said another.

As the doctors left Lina shortly woke up again.

"Your awake," Xellos said smiling at her his eyes opened so that Lina could see the meaning behind his words.

"I guess I am," she replied.

Xellos started fidgeting. Then he blurted out. "Will you go out with me!"

Lina stared shocked.

"I-I..."Lina couldn't find what to say. Her mind was swimming with ideas on what to do.

Turn him down?

Accept the invitation?

Fireball him?

Hug him?

Lina held her head in her hand as she tried to figure out what to say.

Xellos stood there calmly. He should have waited!

He cursed at himself. Not something you say to a girl as she was recovering.

"I-I..." Lina kept mumbling to herself.

"Think on it," Xellos said teleporting away.

Mad at himself.

Lina stared at the spot where Xellos was.

Lina thought and thought. Do I like Xellos like that?

The beach rang in her head. The kiss they shared.

Maybe. Going out was the only way to find out if those feelings were real.

Then she thought how Xellos helped her get well.

"I will Xellos. I will go out with you," she said to thin air hoping that Xellos heard it as she fell back asleep.

Xellos was ecstatic he had gone into the astral plane and heard. She was!

He teleported back to Wolf Pack Island and bowed to his master unable to hide his excitement.

"What!" Zellas screamed flying out of her chair.

"Xellos don't do that!" She screamed at him.

Xellos didn't care. "She likes me!" he seemed to sing prancing about the chamber.

"She likes me!"

"Was she mad at you?"

"Nope!"

"The beach?"

"Enjoyed it!"

"Excepted your dating proposal?"

"YES!"

Zellas slapped her forehead.

"Was she confused?"

"About her feelings yes."

"Then there is a chance..."

"I know!"

Xellos was still jumping up and down that Lina had excepted his proposal.

Zellas sweatdropped.

"Go to YOUR room till you CALM down!" she roared.

A/N

Finally done. I want to get to the good parts fast but still taking it slow. How was it?


	15. Love! Lina's and Xellos' first date!

Next Chapter!

Love! Lina's and Xellos' first date!

It was a few days after Lina had accepted Xellos' proposal for going out and the tranquilizer was completly gone from her system so the doctors had released her.

Amelia went straight for Lina before Xellos had a chance to.

"Miss Lina will you come to the hot springs with me?" Amelia asked hoping Lina would except the invitation.

"Uh...sure," Lina said noticing the evil gleam in Amelia's eyes.

When they were stripped and soaking in the hot spring Lina gave a sigh of pleasure. The last time she remembered taking a bath as good as this one was when she was sick and Xellos was helping her get better.

At that time he was scrubbing her back and Lina kinda missed the scrub.

When the two of them were done soaking and Amelia started to scrub Lina's back Lina noticed it wasn't the same when Xellos did it.

Granted she couldn't remember much as she passed out in the tub. But she could still remember the gentle feel of the sponge and Xellos working his delicate hands on her hair as he washed it.

"Miss Lina?" Amelia asked.

Lina snapped back to the present to notice Amelia trying to get her attention.

"Sorry Amelia but what were you saying?" Lina asked embarassed to find herself thinking about Xellos.

"I couldn't help overhearing your conversation with Xellos," Amelia said.

Lina turned beat red. Which one? The one where Xellos asked her out or the other one?

"What did Mr. Xellos mean by enjoying the beach?" Amelia asked, "Did you go on a walk with him?"

Lina turned even redder. At least Amelia was innocent enough to think it was just a walk and nothing more.

"Yes...yes we did go on a walk on the beach," Lina replied using Amelia's thoughts. She sighed in relief when Amelia just started giggling like a school girl.

'At least she doesn't think I did anything else,' Lina thought.

"Did you kiss him?" Amelia asked.

"What!" Lina jumped off the stool in shock.

"What makes you think that?" Lina asked getting off the floor.

"Nothing I'm just curious," Amelia replied the evil glint in her eyes showing.

"Yes...we did..."Lina answered hoping to the gods Amelia would keep quiet.

"You can't tell anybody!" Lina whispered harshly into Amelia's ear, "Other wise you'll regret it!"

Amelia gulped and nodded.

When the girls were done with the bath and both dressed. Amelia excused herself when they saw Xellos walking down the hall a disappointed look on his face.

Amelia had giggled and fled before Lina could say anything.

"Hi, Xellos," Lina said trying to keep from blushing.

"Xellos' head snapped up and he smiled.

"There you are!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, I was uh taking a bath with Amelia," Lina explained.

"Oh! I see," Xellos replied.

The two were just standing there awkwardly.

That's when Amelia decided to jump in. She signaled Lina who was just staring at her lost.

"Uh excuse me Xellos," Lina said to him.

She went behind the door to the room Amelia was in.

"What?" Lina asked annoyed.

"Ask him to go somewhere with you!" Amelia explained in that Amelia pose she used when she explained to Lina about the push and pull.

"Why?" Lina asked.

"To go on a date!" Amelia whispered proudly.

Lina blushed but nodded.

Lina left and Amelia continued to watch.

"Uh...Xellos would...would you...like...I...don't know...but...would you like to..." Lina was having problems saying what she wanted.

"I found this nice place to eat Ms. Lina if you would like to go there," Xellos said interupting Lina's talk.

Lina perked up and blushed. She nodded her acceptance and muttered a thank you to Xellos for saving her the trouble of asking.

Amelia started to giggle uncontrolably.

Lina quickly dragged Xellos away.

Xellos quickly took the lead and they entered the restaurant.

"I'll pay for you Ms. Lina," Xellos said as he pulled a chair out for her and she sat in it.

"Thank you Xellos," Lina replied blushing.

'I'm really going out with Xellos,' Lina thought.

The waitress arrived and took their order. Xellos ordered tea and some cheesecake while Lina had ordered everything on the menu with triple portions.

They ate in moderate silence as Lina was gobbling down her food as usual.

Xellos new not to interupt Lina when she was eating like this.

He quickly thought of somewhere else to go.

Romantic walks didn't sound like something Lina would like to do.

Bandit bashing! He figured since Lina liked to bash bandits he would take her to a thieves den and let Lina enjoy herself.

He would get plenty enjoyment by getting to watch Lina use her magic to its fullest again.

While he was thinking to himself Lina had already finished her dinner and was patting her belly in contentment.

"Did you enjoy it Ms. Lina?" Xellos asked.

"Yep," Lina replied burping and muttering an excuse me afterwards.

"There is a thieves den nearby if you would like to go blast up some bandits," Xellos offered finishing off his tea.

"Hell ya I would!" Lina replied standing up and putting her foot on the table while rolling up her sleeves.

"Excellent," Xellos answered.

As Xellos paid the restaurant and tipped the waitress Lina was already well ahead on the path towards the thieves den.

Xellos teleported quickly behind Lina.

As Xellos had said there was a thieves den.

"YOSH! I think I'll do some small spells, take their treasure, and then use it," Lina said to Xellos.

"It?" Xellos asked looking quizcally(sp?) at her.

"Yep!

"Fireball!" Lina yelled creating a huge fireball in her hand and casting it on the fort sized thieves den.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the bandits knowing immediately who casted that spell.

"It's Lina Inverse!" screamed one of the lower ranked bandits.

"Gather gather! Attack her!" yelled the bandit boss.

The bandits regrouped and started to charge at her.

"Oh? These are bit more braver than most bandits I've seen," Lina said to herself bored.

"Flare Arrow!" Lina yelled casting the arrows made of fire at the charging bandits.

"Elmekia lance!" yelled a person in the bushes.

Xellos turned around to see the shamanist spirit spell heading right towards him and his eyes opened in surprise.

"Windy shield!" Lina quickly casted in front of Xellos as the Elmekia Lance dissipated.

"Oh thank you Ms. Lina," Xellos replied scratching the back of his head in embarassment.

"No problem," Lina answered.

"Though I'm interested in how some low life bandits got a sorcerer," Lina told Xellos.

"Hohohohohohoho," said the person in the bushes.

"And who may I ask took the prey meant for the greatest sorceress of all time and Lina Inverse's greatest rival Naga the Serpent," said a girl walking out with very revealing clothing.

"FIREBALL!" Lina roared catching the girl on fire.

"You're a meanie Lina," Naga said blowing out smoke from her crisped body.

"Any who I heard you disappeared Lina," Naga said getting up.

"I took a vacation."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Sore wa himitsu desu."

"Ah Ms. Lina! Thats My line!"

"So."

Naga just shrugged "Well you owe me because I was attacking these bandits first!"

"Yeah yeah," Lina replied. Arguing with Naga was pointless.

When Lina and Naga had gotten all the treasure they could hold they started to leave when the bandits gathered behind them.

"Naga, I havn't used it in a while and if I don't I'm going to blow so leave this to me," Lina said to Naga her eyes covered and a devilish grin on her face.

Naga gulped as did Xellos. He figured out what IT was.

With her eyes still covered Lina turned to the bandits.

Uncovering her eyes revealed an insane look and an evil twinkle in her eye.

"I've been gone to long and you scum just happen to be the perfect way to release some emotional stress on!" Lina exclaimed to the bandits who were now shaking uncontrollably.

_Darkness beyond twilight..._

_Crimson beyond blood that flows..._

_Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows..._

_I pledge myself to conquer..._

_All the foes who stand..._

_Before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand..._

_Let all the fools who stand before me..._

_Be destroyed by the power you and I possess!_

**_DRAGON SLAVE!_**

Lina chanted and released the small ball of red energy onto the thieves den. The huge explosion left nothing left but a huge chunk out of the mountain on which the thieves den was located at the base.

Naga was shivering with fear and Xellos merely smiled.

"Far to long to not have casted a Dragon Slave eh Lina?" Xellos asked.

"Far to long," Lina agreed turning around with a relieved look on here face.

"Well, nice seeing you again Lina but I got to go now," Naga said.

"Yeah yeah," replied Lina.

When Naga was out of sight Xellos turned to Lina.

"Not bad for a first date wouldn't you agree Lina?"

"Not bad, not bad at all."

A/N

How was that. I got a review about Xellos acting like a puppy. He kinda does doesn't he? Lol.


	16. Again? That time of the month!

Next Chapter!

Again! That time of the month!

The next day after Lina had blown up a mountain Amelia was having a fit.

"Ms. Lina! Stop destroying the landscape like that! Do you know how many maps have to be redone all the time because YOU alter the landscape!" Amelia yelled at Lina.

"Calm down sheesh its just a mountain," Lina replied lifting her arms over her head.

"Just a mountain! MS. LINA!" Amelia roared. Lina cringed under Amelia's gaze. The Seyruun princess was usually docile but when ever you managed to piss her off. You pissed her off.

"Now now Ms. Amelia would you rather have evil doers who do not believe in justice rampaging around?" Xellos said teleporting to Lina's side.

Lina gave him a grateful look and Xellos merely smiled back.

Amelia sighed. Xellos got her she couldn't yell at Lina anymore.

"Hey Xellos I'm going for a walk want to come?" Lina asked as Amelia slunked away.

"I am sorry Ms. Lina but I have business to take care of," Xellos replied teleporting away with an apologetic smile.

The only time he added a title for her name was if something was going on.

Lina shrugged. Xellos could take care of himself there was no need for her to get involved. Expecially with that time of the month coming...

Lina sighed. She could feel the slight cramps and new if she didn't take anything soon she would be in pain.

After she took some painkillers that were in her tea Lina set out for that walk she wanted.

Gourry was busy fixing his sword. AGAIN. Zelgadis was in the library looking for his cure.

Amelia was probably doing princess duties. Which left only her.

She wasn't interested in helping Gourry with his sword. She didn't feel like shifting through a lot of books. She was definitly not going to do princess duties.

As Lina was walking outside the castle walls a shadow came behind her.

"Xellos I thought you said you had something to do?" Lina asked not turning to look at the intruder.

"Oh he does indeed. But I'm not Xellos," replied the uninvited guest.

Lina gasped and tried to turn around to see who her attacker was before he roughly grabbed her shoulder and pushed her hard into the statue. Lina heard the crack in her shoulder and knew that it had been broken.

'If only my magic would work right now!' Lina thought desperately.

As Lina once again turned to face her attacker he elbowed her in her gut. Lina closed her eyes as she tried to get back her breath. But the attacker was relentless.

He pulled out a cloth and caught Lina before she fell to ground thanks to his breath knockout.

He put the cloth over her mouth and nose as she desperatly tried to breath.

Lina noticed the cloth smelled of something. 'Crap its one of those!' Lina thought.

Lina couldn't stop the want for breath as she inhaled the drug. Lina's vision became blurry and her world darkened.

Her attacker noticed Lina go limp in his grasp and he smirked wide. He held her where his arm was under her belly and he was carrying her with one arm.

He started walking out of the castle silent and undisturbed.

He saw his employers waiting by a cart with a metal cage.

He was a monster but he enjoyed working for humans. The pain he was allowed to cause. It thrilled him!

He dumped Lina's limp body onto the ground and smirked when it made a sickening crack when she landed on her shoulder.

"Your pay," one the men said holding out a bag of gold. The monster gladly took it and teleported away.

The two other men that were beside the cart took Lina's crumpled body and threw her into the metal cage. The drug that the monster had used was special. Not one of your normal kidnapping drugs.

It made it impossible for a sorcerer or in this case. Sorceress to use her magic. It would also keep her out for three days. Enough time to make Lina hungry enough.

They lifted the metal cage and put it into their wagon/cart. Putting a cover over the cage so no traveler got suspicious over their luggage.

They were from Ruvina Gard. The new Marqui had given them backing. No soldier could stop them to see their luggage.

Lina woke to an enormous headache. Her vision was blurry and everywhere around her was pitchblack.

"W-where am I?" she croaked. Her throat was dry and her stomach was aching for the need of food.

"Lighting!" she rasped. No magic came to her and instead a shocking pain coursed through her body.

'Electricty! A circlet?' Lina tried to think as she crumpled onto her broken shoulder. Hissing as it sent pain through her body.

"She's awake," she heard a man say. The man lifted up the cover on her cage to reveal sunlight. He slid food and water between the bars.

Lina was starved. She quickly moved to the tray of food and water and started to guzzle the water down when she felt a numbness sweep through her.

'Drugged,' she thought as she fell onto the cage of her floor.

The drug had her mind hazy and she couldn't think clearly. She could barely focus on what they were saying.

They kept giving her food and water and even in Lina's hazy state of mind she quickly learned that the drug was mostly in the water.

Which was true in some cases. The drug in the water kept her mind hazy and the drug in the food kept her from being able to summon magic.

Their was a circlet type thing on her body. Not her head but around her neck like an eletric collar.

Lina stopped eating and drinking.

Her stomach disagreeing with her. It cramping from lack of food as well as her muscles cramping because of lack of water. Her mind was however, clearing.

One question that was able to stay in her mind was one important one. Where are they taking me?


	17. War! Ruvina Gard Vs Seyruun! Part 1

Next Chapter!

War! Ruvina Gard Vs. Seyruun! Part 1

Lina woke in her cage. Her shoulder was bleeding as well as her gut.

The good news. Lina's mind was clear from drugs. Now only if her fever would break.

"H-healing!" Lina chanted in her raspy voice. "AAAAARGH!" she screamed whil gritting her teeth. An electric shock pulsed through her.

"Painful isn't it?" said Gio walking into the collection room. Lina bared her teeth in his direction.

"No need to be so...hostile," Gio said flashing her a smirk with his slitted eyes of a snake.

"You kidnap me, drug me, and then make me fight chimera's without my magic; I wonder why I'm hostile," Lina replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Valid point, Inverse, the truth is those chimeras have a special...poison in their teeth and claws," Gio answered looking at Lina.

Lina gasped and her eyes widened. "Don't worry, not a potent poison, just a poison that will allow me to control your mind and soul," Gio said.

Lina growled. "You will be unconscience for the rest of you life," Gio continued.

"I have no idea of what you talking about!" Lina roared at him.

"Of course you do. The more I make you fight, the faster this poison spreads. Dynast's servants were nice enough to give it to me. Along with that collar. It will be removed the moment the poison takes effect," Gio answered.

"Damn you," Lina replied.

'So the poison is going to make me obey you is it?' Lina thought to herself gritting her teeth.

"Speaking of which Lina Inverse you next round with the Chimera's is due," Gio chuckled menacingly.

Lina just gritted her teeth in response.

As some of the dolls that Gio controlled dragged/pushed Lina into the colessuem she fell to the ground her wound in her side reopening and splattering blood.

The dolls left and Lina looked up to see the chimera's coming out of a tunnel on the opposite side. Bars sliding down to block the exit on her end as well as their end.

Lina closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

_Darkness beyond twilight..._

_Crimson beyond blood that flows..._

Lina gritted her teeth even harder as a dangerous voltage ravaged her body.

_Buried in the stream of time..._

_Is where you power grows..._

The shocks became more intense as she continued to gather power in her hand.

_I pledge myself to conquer..._

_All the foes who stand..._

The chimera's watched in amusement as Lina endured the volts and conjured her spell.

_Before the mighty gift bestowed..._

_In my unworthy hand..._

Blood leaked from Lina's mouth as her body recieved its beating.

_Let all the fools..._

_Who stand before me..._

Lina was panting and coughing up blood and black was at the edge of her vision.

_Be destroyed by the power..._

_You and I possess!_

'Crap I need to stay awake just a little longer. Come on body hold up!' Lina thought.

_**"DRAGON SLAVE!"**_ Lina roared as loud as she could. The energy she collected released and the chimera's look of surprise as well as Gio's excitement at Lina's display of power was the last she saw as she fell to the ground.

Electricity still shocking her body as she lay there while Tigress and Leo were destroyed as well as Gio teleporting away from his crumbling castle.

Gio had ran away. The stadium in which they were located was destroyed. It would no longer stop Xellos from sensing Lina's presence.

He would face Xellos when the time came. He could not however let Xellos have Lina.

Gio teleported next to Lina's body. Her body was still shooting up stray volts of electricity. He couldn't touch her if he wished to get away without a burn.

Lina's fingers twitched as she struggled to open her eyes. Her exausted gaze fell upon Gio as he smirked at her limp form.

"An excellent display of power!" he said excitedly. Lina gritted her teeth in pain as she struggled to stand up only to fall on her knees.

"Yes, Inverse! Bow before your master!" he jeered at her. Lina's blood began to boil.

"Fireball!" she rasped her throat to raw from coughing up blood. The fireball barely managed to graze Gio on his arm as he tried to gracefully dodge it at the last minute.

'Lina's spell had more bite to it that I thought,' he thought to himself inspecting his burn from the fireball larger than a human head.

"Still impressive! Your injured, exausted, a raw throat, and you still managed such a giant ball of fire for your state!" he sneered.

"Of course, I am the sorcery genius after all!" Lina rasped at him.

"How could I forget! But its too late now." he said to her.

"What?" she replied her eyes widening.

"Just needed one more little boost of blood pumping anger! Your body is mine!" he laughed as Lina's conscience began to wither and that was left was an injured puppet.

"First stop, Seyruun."

A/N

Sorry a little shorter than usual. Don't worry! Lina will be a kick ass heroine soon enough! Xellos will the one needing to be saved shortly after Part 1 of this story. (You know how books are sometimes divided into parts)


	18. War! Ruvina Gard Vs Seyruun! Part 2

Next Chapter!

War! Ruvina Gard Vs. Seyruun! Part 2

Gio marched his monster army towards Seyruun. They did not start out far from it. Lina was beside him. He had healed her battered body and taken off the collar. A red mark was still there as proof of what had once been around her neck. Lina's eyes held no life in them.

She was nothing but a doll at the moment.

"Lina a dragon slave if you please," Gio said smirking.

_Darkness beyond twilight..._

_Crimson beyond blood that flows..._

_Buried in the stream of time..._

_Is where your power grows..._

_I pledge myself to conquer..._

_All the foes who stand..._

_Before the mighty gift..._

_Bestowed in my unworthy hand..._

_Let all the fools..._

_Who stand before me..._

_Be destroyed..._

_By the power..._

_You and I possess!_

**_DRAGON SLAVE!_**

Lina threw the ball of magic at Seyruun's walls.

Through the dust Seyruun was in panic. Who was attacking them.

Xellos felt Lina's presence.

"Lina!" he whispered and teleported away.

Amelia and Zelgadiss looked at each other. Was Lina attacking Seyruun?

Gourry got a serious look on his face as he ran after Xellos.

Xellos teleported to the side where it was completely obliterated.

"Lina!" he yelled when he saw her form. She was no longer wearing her normal cloak. Instead it was her normal pink but with a cape connected from her waist down. She wore no armor. Her neck was red and raw from something rubbing or shocking her there.

He noticed her glazed eyes. She was being used as a puppet! Dynast was behind this only he would use mind control poison.

"Lina its me Xellos!" Xellos cried out. Lina just conjured a huge fireball and flung it at him.

Xellos teleported out of the way and reappeared next to Amelia, Zelgadiss, and Gourry.

"What are we going to do!" cired Amelia.

"Whats wrong with Lina!" Gourry growled as he grabbed Xellos by the collar.

"Mind control poison a favorite of Dynast," Xellos explained to the distraught swordsman.

"This is just great Seyruun is doomed!" Amelia cried, "All three of us can't beat Lina!"

Zelgadiss held his chin in thought.

"As much as I hate to say it but Amelia is right, Gourry's swordsmanship as well as mine is useless against Lina's magic and Amelia doesn't compare to Lina as a sorceress," Zelgadiss said to himself.

"What do you mean I don't compare!" Amelia lashed out in anger glaring at Zelgadiss.

"I'm sorry Amelia but Lina is the better sorceress by far," he explained to the princess.

Amelia looked down in sadness. "But Lina's white magic doesn't compare to yours," Zelgadiss added.

Amelia brightened up a bit but then turned serious again. "But what will do? If we all can't beat Lina together..."

Zelgadiss closed his eyes and lowered his hand. "I hate to say it but Xellos is our only hope in defeating Lina," he said looked at Xellos with a hard stare.

Xellos nodded.

"Don't kill her," Amelia pleaded.

"I won't have to," Xellos replied.

"Her mind is basically unconscience so putting a sleep spell or trying to knock her out is pointless," Xellos explained.

"We will have to kill Gio which won't be easy," he continued.

"Why won't it be?" Gourry asked.

Xellos, Amelia, and Zelgadiss slapped their foreheads.

"Mr. Gourry, Lina is basically no more than a doll with flesh and blood if we try to attack Gio Lina will defend him even at the cost of her life," Xellos explained to the blond.

Gourry ponded his fist into his hand in understanding.

"I will keep Lina distracted its up to you three to kill Gio," Xellos said opening his eyes.

"Done with your futile plan?" Gio asked.

"Of course," Xellos replied stepping in front of the Slayers his eyes opened and his body radiating dark energy.

Gio gritted his teeth. "Lina another Dragon Slave!"

Lina began chanting the dragon slave when Xellos came behind her and held her neck with his staff and the rest of her body with his other arm.

"Lina! Get him off of you!" Gio yelled.

Lina began to struggle.

"How sad Ms. Lina you need to be told when to fight back?" Xellos taunted into her ear.

It envoked no reaction. Xellos sighed but he would not give up.

"Lina use a Ra Tilt!" Commanded Gio getting frustrated that Lina couldn't break free from Xellos.

"We gotta stop him from using commands on Lina!" Zelgadiss yelled to the rest of group.

Gio gritted his teeth in frustration. "Go my monster army kill them!

Lina began to chant the spell for the Ra Tilt.

_Source of all power..._

_Eternal flame of blue..._

Xellos choked Lina a bit to make her give up the spell but Lina still began to gather spirit energy.

_Let the power hidden deep within my soul..._

_Be called forth from the infinite..._

Xellos teleported away from Lina as she casted the Ra Tilt onto the space he was once at.

He looked over to see the rest of Lina's group struggling with the monsters. Trying desperately to get to Gio.

"First squad fire!" a gruff voice ordered.

Well aimed freeze arrows came shooting from the sky targeting all monsters.

Amelia looked back to see her father at the command of the sorcerer army.

He nodded.

"Second squad a Ra Tilt!" he commanded raising his hand and lowering it to signal to fire.

Xellos teleported away as the lesser demons were destoryed.

Gio's army was still huge and formidable and as long as Lina was on their side it would be inevetable. Seyruun would be no more. If he could just get Lina to wake up!

"Lina!" He cried.

Lina was getting ready to fire another dragon slave.


	19. War! Ruvina Gard Vs Seyruun! Part 3

Next Chapter!

War! Ruvina Gard Vs. Seyruun! Part 3

Gio retreated behind Lina as her power gathered for a dragon slave.

Xellos gritted his teeth. This was proving more problematic then it should be. He knew the others were trying their best but Gio's massive army kept them from easily accomplishing their goal.

Lina fired a dragon slave once more but Xellos intercepted it with his barrier.

Gio climbed upon a horse that got loose from an attack on the city. He put himself behind Lina, giving her commands.

Lina summoned a huge dragon golem that lowered to the ground. Gio hopped on it and marched into the city.

Lina casted a raywing and flew after him. Gio approached Philionel who was accompanied by Syphiel.

"Well Philionel, I think you should surrender now," Gio said to the older king. Lina flew in front and held out her hand holding a fireball.

"Seyruun will never surrender and neither will Lina," The king replied. Syphiel prepared for a barrier.

"Sure, Philionel," Gio replied. "Fire your fireball!" Gio commanded Lina.

Lina's body gave violent shakes. "Lina? I said fire the fireball!" Gio said getting worried at Lina's hesitation.

Life flickered on and off in Lina's eyes. "Now Gourry!" Xellos yelled at the swordsman when the mazoku noticed Lina hestitating to kill the king.

"Kyaa!" Gourry yelled swinging his sword at Gio's head.

Gio turned and his eyes widened. His frown turned into a smirk when Lina jumped between Gourry. Gourry managed to turn his blade to where he only sliced Lina's leg.

Xellos cursed. Lina had tried to give them a moment. She DID give them a moment! Xellos teleported into the astral plane. Using his tornado form he killed Gio by putting a hole in his gut and cutting him up with little mini tornadoes.

Lina's eyes was returned to life to only glaze with exaustion. She collapsed into Gourry's arms. Gourry was caught by surprise so he fell to the ground with her cushioning her own fall.

Lina's eyes opened after that.

"Ms. Lina..." Xellos said.

Lina moved her eyes to where she was staring at Xellos. She gave a Lina smirk and tried to stand up.

Pain shot up in her leg but she didn't show it and she limped her way over to Xellos.

Before she fell to the ground he caught her and supported her by putting her arm over his shoulders.

"I can stand!" Lina growled.

"Sure Lina and I am a servant of the gods," Xellos replied closing one eye.

Lina chuckled but let Xellos support her.

Amelia and Zelgadiss came running.

"Ms. Lina! Your all right!" Amelia bubbled happily but she gasped when she saw Lina's leg wound.

"Gourry has a lot of control," Zelgadiss said putting a hand on the swordsman's shoulder.

Gourry rubbed his hand behind his head at the compliment.

"Control he cut her leg!" Amelia screamed at the both of them.

"It could have been her head," Xellos replied witha stone voice. A voice used when one has almost lost the one he loved.

Zelgadiss and Amelia could not miss it. Gourry just stared dumbly.

Zelgadiss glared and Amelia had little chick bubbles.

Syphiel did not take long to set Lina on the ground despite her protesting.

"Recovery!" Syphiel chanted. A white light came from her hands and started to heal Lina's wounded leg.

The warm glow felt good on the sore wound and Lina went limp into Xellos' embrace.

"A sleeping spell in the recovery eh?" Xellos said closing his other eyes and smiling like he usually did.

"Of course! Mr. Xellos, how else do we intend to fully heal the wound. Sir Gourry just managed to change the blade to cut only her leg but the blade was aimed to kill. The wound is deep," replied Syphiel with a smile of her own.

Xellos picked Lina up and started to follow the group into the untouched part of Seyruun when he stopped.

_Its time to come home. Bring her with you._

Zellas' voice rang in Xellos' mind and smirked. "Time to go home," he whispered into Lina's ear.

He teleported the moment Zelgadiss turned around. The chimera gritted his teeth. Xellos had left with Lina.

Amelia and Syphiel did nothing and Gourry didn't know what to make of situation.

"He's gone," Amelia said staring at the spot where Lina and Xellos once were.

Syphiel smiled. "He is a mazoku guess Beastmaster wanted him home and he brought Lina with him," she said.

Zelgadiss' hand clenched into a tight fist, "She was hurt!" Syphiel shook her head at him.

"I healed her good enough she will be fine with simple medical care," the priestess replied.

She'll be fine. Just fine.

A/N

Little shorter than most chapters. To be honest I wasn't happy with these few chapters. Hopefully they get better later on.


	20. Heal! Lina's wounded leg!

It recently occured to me that part of my story got deleted or something. I noticed when I was reading over my chapters. For some reason the part where Lina faced the Chimera's the first time went missing. I will try to fix that as soon as possible. I am sorry about that.

Next Chapter!

Heal! Lina's Wounded Leg!

Xellos laid Lina on her bed and teleported to Beastmaster's side.

"What happened Xellos? She was to be in your protection," Zellas said to her servant in a controlled cold anger.

"I failed her," Xellos replied his bangs covering her eyes.

"Damn right you did!" Zellas yelled her temper control bursting at the seams.

Xellos flinched. "How is she to love you if you don't put in more effort!" Beastmaster continued.

"I may not love him like you think Beastmaster Zellas but he has been doing his best to please and take care of me," Lina said limping in. She tried to hide the pain but she was sure the mazoku in the room could sense it.

"Ms. Lina you should rest," Xellos said not looking at her.

"I might if you look at me like a man," she huffed.

Xellos did not turn around.

"Let me rephrase I might if you look at me like a mazoku," she replied.

Xellos chuckled a little bit.

Beastmaster held a nuetral look at the quarrel.

As Lina limped to get closer to Xellos her leg gave out under her and she crawled the rest of the way to the mazoku.

She wrapped her arms around Xellos and he gasped in surprise.

Zellas smiled and teleported away.

They were truly alone in the temple.

"You'll worsen your leg."

"So?"

"Why did you come?"

"Thats a secret!"

"No really Ms. Lina why did you come?"

"I heard yelling and knew you were being scolded for your supposedly failed deeds."

"Is that how you found this place?"

"Yes and no."

"How else did you find this place?"

"I used a tracking spell to track your staff."

"...I swear Ms. Lina if it wasn't for your human beliefs, you would be a mazoku," Xellos chuckled.

Lina smirked and struggled to stand up. That was when Xellos helped her to stay off her leg. "You should take more care of your body," Xellos joked.

"Ha! I wouldn't have this injury if someone didn't leave," Lina replied haughtily.

"Why, certainly true Ms. Lina," Xellos said his smile fading. He teleported her and himself to her room. "You need to stay off the leg, Ms. Syphiel's orders."

Lina rolled her eyes. "Whatever Xellos," she replied.

Xellos took a look at her leg when he urged Lina to show him. Sighing she turned to where her right leg was facing him. Laying on her stomach.

Xellos had with him a first aid kit and he opened it. He took out a cleaning gauze, alcohol, bandages, and bandaging tape.

Taking off the previous wraps he had done while she was asleep he took the gauze and moistened it with the alcohol.

He rubbed the now moist gauze cleaning the wound. Lina hissed in pain and her leg tensed up.

"Relax Ms. Lina," Xellos said calmly. "Oh, your enjoying this aren't you?" Lina asked through gritted teeth.

Xellos smirked, "But of course, Dear Lina, but I do really wish for your well being."

Lina rolled her eyes but another hiss of pain could be heard when Xellos started to clean a part he must have missed because it was a sickly yellow, and the hiss of pain of Lina that was even louder than the last gave him that clue.

'Damn, I let it get infected! For me, who has lived for centuries I can't even heal a human's wound!' Xellos thought to himself.

"Xellos, I know you know healing magic, why do you not use it?" Lina asked through gritted teeth, her hands grasped the sheets till they turned white.

"I know the healing spell but since it calls power from the Gods, my version is incredibly weak, it would be easier for me to do it this way," Xellos replied, wiping the pus that oozed from her leg when he pushed down on it. This action earned another hiss of pain from Lina.

Lina was sweating from the pain and gasping from the gasps she made.

'Not good,' Xellos said looking at Lina's body reactions, 'some of the infection will spread, she is really lucky if she does not get a fever,' Xellos thought sourly.

Lina turned to gaze at Xellos with her gasping and hissing. He looked very angry at himself. Thats when Lina noticed how her leg looked. Xellos was so focused on trying to clean it he didn't notice Lina put a hand over the wound.

A white light emitted from her hand and made Xellos jump. Pus came spurting out as the healing magic did its work. Lina hissed in pain as the sickly yellow liquid kept spurting till it finally slowed down to an ooze.

"What are you waiting for Xellos! Clean!" Lina hissed when she moved to another part of her leg and more of the infection spurting out.

Xellos franticly cleaned where Lina left till finally all the ooze was cleaned and most of it out of her body. Lina collapsed back on the bed with a huff.

Xellos ran over the wound with a new moist gauze and then wrapped it up and taped it. Putting the supplies back into the first aid kit he watched as Lina's eyes drifted close from exhaustion.

She would make it. And hopefully tomorrow something even more wonderful could happen.


	21. Update

Hey I havn't updated in a long time and some of it is being lazy and some of it is I couldn't feel the writing vibe and lastly some of it was grades. So I have reread my story and decided with the big error on where it messed up with Lina fighting some Chimera's I'm to lazy to fix that but instead after I reread my story I decided that there were some writing errors and other parts of the story that I didn't like so instead of going back and fixing these I'm just going to rewrite my story. Obviously it will be a lot of cut and paste and mostly the same. I'm just getting out to cheesy of the parts I don't like and fixing some grammar errors hopefully now that I'm better. So sorry for such a long wait. The new story will be simple. Capturing Lina's Heart 2. So simple a cave man could do it lol. After I finish rewriting it up to date on the original one I will delete this story and rename the copy just Capturing Lina's Heart. I don't see a point in keeping a story that I have rewritten. So thank you for those who have supported me and loved this story you don't know what it means to me!

Ja ne

Kitsuma


End file.
